Sous les pétales de cerisiers
by Nemeseia
Summary: Quand les cerisiers ont éclos, il n'en avait rien à faire d'admirer le paysage, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était jouer avec son professeur préféré, même si cela revenait à briser son beau petit couple.
1. Ses bonnes faveurs

Bonjour tout le monde, je me présente Nemeseia, nouvelle sur ce fandom. Je vois très peu de yaoi français sur ce fandom et je trouve ça vraiment dommage. Alors je me décide enfin à sauter le pas et vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère ainsi que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira comme moi je prends plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review je ne mors pas ! :D

* * *

**Sous les pétales de cerisiers**

**Semaine Une – Ses bonnes faveurs**

* * *

L'après-midi semblait être bien avancée par la hauteur du soleil dans ce ciel principalement bleu, quelques imprudents coton blancs pointant le bout de leur nez par endroits lorsqu'il tournait la tête vers l'horizon du troisième étage où il avait trouvé refuge. Un peu plus bas en plein milieu de la cour qui composait son établissement scolaire, des abrutis couraient autour d'un terrain tracé par des lignes blanches. Ces abrutis en question se trouvaient être ses camarades de classe. Bien entendu, si lui ne courrait pas à leurs côtés ce n'était pas grâce à une dispense quelconque, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Courir sous cette chaleur, lui qui préférait la fraîcheur, l'hiver à l'été, il ne se voyait vraiment pas courir sous ce soleil.

Judal s'appuya contre les rebords de la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte depuis son arrivé à cet étage, regardant sans vraiment d'enthousiasme ces abrutis courir les uns derrière les autres ou côtes à côtes tandis que leur professeur de sport sifflait sans cesse tout en leur ordonnant d'accélérer le rythme. Ce même professeur connut pour ses penchants pervers et qui n'avait de cesse de reluquer sous les jupes des filles, ou lançant alors des remarquent bien impudiques à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Certaines rumeurs circulaient comme quoi Sharrkan aurait choisi ce métier pour justement côtoyer de jeunes lycéennes et voir durant toutes ces journées de jolis uniformes. Heureusement pour lui, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était moche. Toutefois, les tendances perverses de Sharrkan faisaient fuir les dites lycéennes qui prenaient peur en voyant arriver à elles leur enseignant faisant des gestes bizarres avec ses mains et les appelant de façon inquiétante.

Un sourire vint déformer les traits de son visage lorsque ses yeux sanglants eurent le privilège de voir du début à la fin la chute d'un de ses camarades. La raison de la chute, Judal l'ignorait mais cela n'empêchait pas maintenant son éclat de rire sonore. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été discret et ne comptait pas le devenir un jour. Et puis sa réputation était déjà faite dans l'enceinte du lycée et lui convenait plutôt bien. Être un élève détesté et craint par les autres ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il restait lui-même et ne suivait personne, gardant en tête ses propres idées et n'écoutant personne. Tout l'inverse de ces lycéens qui ressemblaient plus à des moutons qu'autre chose.

Dans un dernier ricanement railleur, Judal enfouit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et tourna talon. A l'inverse de tous les autres étudiants, lui ne portait pratiquement jamais la veste qu'imposait l'uniforme de leur lycée et préférait nouer cette dernière autour de sa taille, vu qu'il était bien obligé de l'avoir en sa possession. Se faire coller ou renvoyer ne l'effrayait pas, lui qui aimait les ennuis, mais entendre crier pour une vulgaire histoire de vêtement était pathétique. En plus, pour davantage provoquer les professeurs et les surveillants, Judal s'amusait à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche dont les manches étaient remontées au niveau de ses coudes.

La plupart des bons élèves étant en cours en ce début d'après-midi empêchèrent Judal de trouver une quelconque tête de turc pour s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de la jeter par-dessus bord et prendre une autre personne. Tous les couloirs où il posait le pied se trouvaient désert, à se demander si une âme vivait ici. Mentalement, Judal se mit à chanter une chanson qu'il improvisait lui-même, ayant apporté ses bras derrière sa tête alors qu'il marchait sans véritable but. Le jeune homme aurait très bien pu continuer à vagabonder dans les couloirs s'il n'avait pas entendu la démarche d'une autre personne tout proche de lui. Les couloirs se trouvant silencieux, le moindre bruit se voyait amplifié.

Un large sourire envahit le visage de Judal sans savoir pour l'instant qui pouvait être cette nouvelle personne et il remit ses bras le long de son corps tout en accourant vers la fin de son couloir pour rejoindre l'autre qui montrait le bout de son nez avec l'ouverture à sa droite. Lorsque finalement il eut franchi l'ouverture menant à un autre couloir, ses yeux sanglants s'agrandirent légèrement en apercevant le dos de ce qui paraissait être un enseignant en vue de son costar et de son allure, en plus de sa petite pochette tenue par sa main gauche. En reconnaissant ses longs cheveux violets qui gesticulaient gracieusement dans l'air à chacun des pas de leur propriétaire, Judal amplifia son sourire qui fit apparaître ses dents blanches.

« Eh ! Sinbad ! » Héla-t-il en marchant vite pour rejoindre le professeur en mathématique apprécié de tous.

L'interpelé marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se retourner et voir son bras gauche attrapé par ceux de Judal qui le ramena contre son torse. Les yeux ambrés de l'enseignant observèrent de haut en bas son élève, stupéfiait de le voir dans ce couloir. Sinbad ne tarda pas à comprendre que Judal avait à nouveau sécher et soupira longuement alors que le jeune homme secouait dorénavant son bras dans tous les sens pour obtenir son attention.

« Hey, c'est quoi dans ta pochette ? Les copies pour notre prochain examen ? Dis, tu m'en montres un morceau ? »

Les questions de Judal s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres dans un même souffle, faisant se demander à Sinbad s'il arrivait à ce lycéen de respirer par moment. Sinbad soupira plus longuement que la première fois, essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Judal qui ne lâcha pas prise et garda son bras gauche contre son torse. Il le suivit même quand sa marche pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs reprit.

« Lâche-moi Judal… et appelle moi professeur, pas par mon prénom.

— Ennuyant ! » Se plaignit-il en lâchant finalement Sinbad.

Mais cela fut pour mieux revenir et après une pirouette qui fit valser sa longue natte autour de sa taille, Judal se mit face à Sinbad et le stoppa donc. Un sourire malveillant se trouvait étiré sur ses lèvres et avant qu'il ne l'ait remarqué, Sinbad vit sa pochette sombre entre les mains de Judal qui commençait à retirer les élastiques sur les côtés pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Quand est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

« Alors-alors… Sur quoi on va être interrogés prochainement… »

Rapidement, Judal feuilleta dans les pages pendant que Sinbad trop abasourdit par la situation le regarda faire sans réagir. Il essayait encore de comprendre comment avait fait Judal pour lui chaparder sa pochette. Toute réflexion s'arrêta pourtant lorsqu'il entendit le plus jeune poussait un cri de réjouissance quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la prochaine interrogation qu'il avait programmée pour demain. Sinbad avait pour habitude de proposer à ses élèves des énoncés plutôt compliquées, poussant dans leurs connaissances et demandant à savoir utiliser parfaitement les formules pour pouvoir trouver le résultat juste. Il savait aussi que la plupart du temps, Judal dormait à ses cours ou ennuyait ses camarades en leur balançant des bouts de gommes ou les insultants pour simplement s'amuser.

« Ça suffit Judal. Ce ne serait pas équitable envers tes camarades si tu voyais en avance les problèmes posés.

— Oh allez Sinbad ! Tu sais bien que de toute façon, je m'en tirerais avec la moyenne. Donc un peu plus ou un peu moins… »

A cette réflexion, Sinbad dévisagea son élève qui maintenant marchait à nouveau à ses côtés en ayant porté ses bras derrière sa tête, amusé. Sinbad avait réussi à arracher des mains du plus jeune sa pochette qu'il tenait maintenant contre son torse, prêt à riposter dès la moindre nouvelle attaque. Il ne se fera pas prendre une deuxième fois !

Cependant, il y avait bien quelque chose que Sinbad ne comprenait pas. Comme dit un peu plus tôt, Judal ne fichait absolument rien à ses cours, à se demander même s'il écrivait quelque chose sur ses cahiers, et pourtant à chaque fois sans exception il s'en tirait avec des notes acceptables. Jamais il ne lui avait mis une sale note. Cela étonnerait aussi Sinbad que Judal passe ses après-midi à réviser et il avait beau regarder à la table de ce dernier, il ne semblait pas qu'il trichait. Peut-être que Judal était fort en mathématique, s'était-il donc affirmé lui-même. Pourtant, c'était partout pareil, dans n'importe quelle matière.

Sinbad était le professeur principal de la classe de Judal et pouvait demander sans problème les résultats de ce dernier auprès de ses collègues sans que cela soulève de questions. Il avait ainsi donc appris que malgré son attitude plus que mauvaise, Judal se trouvait être un élève avec de bons résultats. Tous les enseignants de Judal soutenaient fiévreusement l'idée que si le jeune homme s'investissait plus dans ses études qu'emmerder le monde, il aurait des notes excellentes. Quelques-uns avaient essayé d'en toucher deux mots avec le principal concerné et Sinbad se souvenait que celui-ci les avait formidablement renvoyé balader.

Sinbad en n'était donc venu à cette conclusion : Judal avait de grandes facilités qu'il préférait utiliser pour ennuyer son entourage plutôt que de lui en être profitable.

« Mais si tu veux, on peut fonctionner comme ça… »

D'une voix langoureuse ne signalant rien qui vaille, Judal se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Sinbad fronça davantage ses sourcils lorsque la main du natté vint se poser délicatement sur sa joue pour suivre un instant les contours de son visage avant de venir poser son index sur ses lèvres et attraper de son autre main sa cravate, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

« Je connais un endroit où il n'y aura personne en ce moment… peut-être pourrions-nous y aller tous les deux, qu'en penses-tu Sinbad ? »

S'étant mis sur la pointe des pieds afin que leur visage soit proche, Judal put sentir sur ses joues le souffle court de Sinbad. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravi d'avoir ce résultat chez son professeur. Grâce à son physique avantageux et sa personnalité agréable, Sinbad était devenu dès son arrivée entre ces murs la coqueluche de l'établissement. Les jupes des uniformes s'étaient vues raccourcies afin que les yeux ambrés du professeur puissent se balader sur les jambes de ces lycéennes en chaleur, plusieurs filles restaient après les cours pour engager la conversation avec lui et pas seulement sur son cours donné, et plusieurs le demandaient en tant que professeur particulier. Cela faisait énormément rire Judal.

« Des avances sexuelles… tu n'as rien d'autre ? Soupira-t-il pour seule réponse, exaspéré.

— Hm… disons que tu ne sais rien de ce que je peux te réserver mon petit Sinbad. »

La lueur lubrique qui défila dans ses yeux sanglants ne rassura aucunement Sinbad qui chercha à se défaire de l'emprise du plus jeune en reculant d'un pas. Mais c'était là bien mal connaître Judal qui après un mouvement de jambes réussit à le faire basculer contre les vitres donnant sur la cour et les camarades de classe de Judal qui s'apprêtaient à retourner dans les vestiaires. Sinbad ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque son dos rencontra violemment la fenêtre où il reposait maintenant. Les mains de Judal s'amusaient à défaire sa cravate qui pendit rapidement autour de son cou, partant maintenant défaire sa chemise tout en continuant à sourire tout en montrant ses dents. L'incrédulité de Sinbad empêcha ce dernier de réagir, bien trop interloqué par l'attitude de Judal qui n'avait jamais été si loin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Avant, ce n'était que des paroles, des petites remarques perverses et des sous-entendues explicites, mais jamais Judal n'était passé aux actes.

« Mais peut-être qu'aller dans un endroit reculé ne te plaît pas, me montrer ne me dérange absolument pas aussi. Entre exhibitionnistes, on peut se comprendre, hein ? »

Mais alors que Judal partait pour embrasser Sinbad qui tout de même se reculait pour y échapper, la vitre réduisant pourtant ses espérances, une mallette vint rencontrer avec fureur le crâne de Judal qui se retourna aussitôt pour assassiner du regard celui qui venait de les déranger. Il marqua néanmoins un temps d'arrêt dans ses injures, une main posée sur l'endroit d'impact sur sa tête, quand il reconnut le conseiller d'orientation qu'engageait ce lycée. Un sourire difforme reprit possession de son visage pendant que Sinbad s'emparait des épaules de son ami pour l'éloigner de Judal et éviter un meurtre d'avoir lieu.

« Ja'Far, comment vas-tu mon vieux depuis hier ? S'amusa Judal en gardant son large sourire.

— Sinbad lâche-moi, grogna ce dernier en foudroyant du regard le violacé à la cravate défaite et à la chemise à moitié déboutonnée.

— Oh ? Le nain de jardin veut se fritter ? C'est étonnant ! J'suis sûr que même poing levé, tu m'atteins pas, haha ! »

L'éclat de rire de Judal s'accompagna de la sonnerie libérant les lycéens pour leur pause midi. Les couloirs commencèrent donc à se remplir petit à petit de monde et plusieurs s'arrêtèrent devant le spectacle qu'offraient les deux adultes et Judal, devinant bien par la présence du natté que ce n'était pas une conversation amicale qui était en train de s'échanger. Et même si c'était courant de voir Ja'Far s'énerver, il était très rare que Sinbad en vienne à le contenir pour lui éviter de commettre un meurtre. Normalement, c'était toujours des phrases assassines, des menaces qui n'auront jamais lieu, qui sortaient de la bouche du conseiller d'orientation aux cheveux blancs et aux quelques tâches de rousseurs. Et puis, voir en partie le torse de Sinbad expliquait un peu ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Ja'Far, laisse-le et partons manger. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

L'interpelé reporta son attention sur Sinbad qui le relâcha pour commencer à reboutonner sa chemise et remettre sa cravate pour arrêter le spectacle. Il fixa pourtant une dernière fois Judal qui avait croisé ses bras contre son torse et avait levé le menton pour se montrer supérieur à lui. Ce gamin était insupportable.

« Allons-y. »

Ne portant plus un seul regard sur Judal, Ja'Far se retourna pour sortir du lycée et manger à l'extérieur en compagnie de Sinbad et de leurs amis qui viendraient sûrement les rejoindre plus tard. Plus loin il sera de ce lycée, mieux il se portera. Sinbad ne tarda à le suivre, impatient de s'éloigner lui aussi de Judal. Ce fut sans compter sur la dernière intervention de ce dernier, balançant gaiement une feuille qu'il avait récupérée.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, Sinbad chéri ?! »

Sinbad écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa copie pour la prochaine interrogation qu'il avait prévue. Mais quand est-ce qui lui avait pris bon sang ? D'un pas rageur, il arracha la feuille des mains de Judal qui explosa d'un rire franc alors qu'il rejoignait Ja'Far qui se retenait de ne pas sauter à la gorge de ce lycéen prétentieux. Ils passèrent ensuite sous les portes d'entrée du lycée et disparurent parmi la foule. Les lycéens entourant Judal s'éparpillèrent ensuite à leur tour maintenant que l'animation était terminée.

Dans un dernier éclat de rire, Judal se retourna à son tour pour partir manger dans un endroit tranquille mais se vit obligé d'arrêter de marcher bien vite. Il s'entendit même déglutir quand en face de lui, la silhouette d'Hakuryuu trônait comme une armée de mille hommes prête à entrer en guerre. Les yeux vairons, de différents bleus de son cousin, le dévisageant comme s'il était devenu la Peste en personne le fit frissonner légèrement. Sur l'épaule droite d'Hakuryuu était accroché fièrement le bandeau du conseil des élèves dont il était le chef. Judal n'avait certes absolument pas peur de Ja'Far comme de Sinbad et bien d'autres enseignants, mais il devait bien avouer que mettre en colère Hakuryuu n'était pas une bonne idée. Et c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait réussi à faire là et bien d'autres fois aussi.

« Judal… Viens par-là. »

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas une proposition mais bel et bien un ordre prêt à éclater tel un coup de tonnerre s'il a la prétention de lui désobéir. Toutefois, après le moment d'appréhension en voyant Hakuryuu visiblement en colère, Judal sourit de toutes ses dents. Il fit ainsi volteface et s'éloigna d'Hakuryuu qui l'injuria violemment en décidant de passer à une autre étape. Sans ménagement, les fines mains du chef des élèves attrapèrent la longue natte de Judal qui gigotait naïvement de droite à gauche sans se soucier du danger.

Dans tout le troisième étage, on put entendre le cri de douleur de Judal qui maintenant se faisait traîner dans le couloir en ligne droite. Les mains apportées à ses cheveux toujours tenus fermement par Hakuryuu, le brun demandait à son cousin de bien vouloir le lâcher ou en tout cas cesser de tirer sur sa natte. A tous les coups, il allait devoir la refaire et bon dieu que ça prenait du temps. Mais Hakuryuu n'accéda pas à ses demandes et continua son chemin en ignorant les lycéens qu'il pouvait croiser et leurs questions, ces derniers continuant à regarder le célèbre Judal être traîné par le chef du conseil des élèves.

Finalement, une porte métallique claqua pour ensuite retentir dans tout l'escalier qu'ils avaient franchi pour maintenant se retrouver sur le toit. Hakuryuu relâcha enfin son emprise et laissa tomber Judal sur le bitume pour aller s'approcher seul des grillages montant haut dans le ciel pour éviter les suicides. Il attrapa entre ses doigts quelques mailles avant de soupirer d'agacement. Derrière lui, Hakuryuu entendait Judal râler à propos de sa natte défaite et dont il commençait à défaire les élastiques et laissait se répandre ses cheveux détachés autour de son dos et sur ses épaules.

« Quand cesseras-tu de te comporter comme un abruti, Judal ? » S'écria-t-il, énervé contre lui.

Judal porta ses yeux sanglants dans ceux vairons de son homologue qui le dévisagea à présent. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur les lèvres du natté qui pensa un moment que son cousin était sûrement l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir lui tenir face plusieurs minutes d'affilées et ne pas avoir peur de se recevoir des coups, comme d'en redonner d'ailleurs. Judal ne saurait plus dire le nombre exact de fois où ils s'étaient battus tous les deux.

Un léger ricanement l'emporta et fut son unique intervention auprès d'Hakuryuu qui soupira avant de se retourner pour regarder à nouveau l'horizon. Hakuryuu se souvint bien malgré lui que les enfants qui faisaient le plus de tapages, qui riaient le plus bruyamment possible tout en étant exécrable au possible avec les autres, étaient aussi ceux qui cherchaient le plus à attirer l'attention sur leur personne. Et Judal ressemblait trait pour trait à ce genre de personnes détestées de tous.

…

A l'intérieur d'une petite brasserie où ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver un midi par semaine, Sinbad et Ja'Far s'étaient vu rejoindre par leurs collègues et amis autour d'une table maintenant bien remplie. Et encore, tout le monde n'était pas encore là. Sharrkan avait pris place aux côtés de Yamuraiha, une enseignante en histoire tandis qu'à la droite de celle-ci se trouvait Masrur qui lui n'était que surveillant à la vie scolaire mais qui excellait à son travail. Leurs amis avaient bien vu l'état d'énervement avancé dont était victime Ja'Far et ils avaient bien sûr deviné la cause. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ja'Far se trouvait dans un pareil état et la raison avait toujours été la même.

« Tu devrais en parler au proviseur, Sinbad. Faire des avances sexuelles à un professeur c'est interdit, rappela Yamuraiha en pointant le concerné avec le bout de ses baguettes en bois.

— Et les relations entre professeur et élève, en plus homosexuelles, sont encore plus interdites ! Reprit Sharrkan tout en s'empiffrant.

— Regardez qui dit ça, pesta la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus.

— Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité, s'offusqua aussitôt Sharrkan qui cessa de manger et fusilla du regard sa collègue.

— Pourtant toi ça te dérange pas de draguer des lycéennes, hein ? Tu crois que je te voie pas faire ? L'accusa Yamuraiha dont les tempes avaient doublé de volume.

— Justement, ce n'est que de la drague ! Je ne blesse personne à ce que je sache ! »

Une guerre de regards s'engagea entre les deux enseignants alors que leur front s'étaient rencontrés avec force dans l'objectif que l'un d'entre eux s'éloigne et renonce à poursuivre l'échange. Sur la même banquette rougeâtre qu'eux, Masrur continua tranquillement de manger son bol de riz sans commenter la situation. Seul Sinbad chercha à séparer ses deux amis alors que Ja'Far mangeait de son côté, les yeux clos et les gestes rapides montrant sa colère toujours au beau fixe. Ça allait prendre du temps avant qu'il se soit tout à fait calmé, Sinbad en avait conscience et ne comptait donc pas discuter pour l'instant avec celui-ci pour éviter d'envenimer davantage les choses.

Une fois que Sharrkan et Yamuraiha furent séparés et que ces deux-là reprirent leur repas, se tournant le dos, Sinbad soupira tout en se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux. Cela faisait combien de temps au juste que Judal s'était mis à se comporter de la sorte avec lui ? Un mois ? Peut-être deux ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se voyait pas en parler avec son patron. Judal n'avait rien fait de mal en soit, pour lui ça ne devait être qu'un jeu. Un moyen de se distraire. Il n'était pas dangereux en soit. Et comme l'avait dit un peu plus tôt Sharrkan, ce n'était que de la drague, rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas important. Sauf peut-être un point : Ja'Far avait été blessé dans ses sentiments.

« Écoutez… Judal n'est pas un monstre et je ne pense pas qu'il mérite que j'aille le dénoncer au proviseur. Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui, rien d'autre. Ça lui passera, confia-t-il en reprenant à son tour son repas.

— Et si ça ne lui passe pas ? Rétorqua Yamuraiha, loin d'être rassurée par cette histoire et n'appréciant pas vraiment le comportement de Judal bien avant que celui-ci décide d'embêter Sinbad.

— Je le préviendrais que s'il n'arrête pas son manège, je sévirai. » Y répondit franchement Sinbad.

Mais un ricanement emporta Ja'Far à sa droite qui rouvrit à ce même instant ses yeux pour aller le regarder. Sinbad put ainsi lire à l'intérieur tous les reproches qu'il pouvait lui faire.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Tu trouveras toujours une excuse à lui donner. Je te connais Sinbad, ne l'oublie pas, souffla-t-il méchamment.

— Je sais encore reconnaître quand Judal va trop loin, confia-t-il en élevant la voix.

— Et donc pour aujourd'hui, il n'est déjà pas allé trop loin à ton avis ? C'est quoi allé trop loin pour toi ? Qu'il t'attache quelque part et te viole ?! »

La voix claquante de Ja'Far remplit l'intégralité de la brasserie où ils se trouvaient tous et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent dans leur direction. Reprenant son souffle suite à son haussement excessif de ton, Ja'Far poussa ses couverts vers l'avant. Il n'avait plus faim. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il sentait même ses yeux commencer à le brûler.

« Et merde ! » Grinça-t-il en se redressant.

Ja'Far contourna bien rapidement la table et prit le chemin de la sortie sous les appels de Sinbad qui cherchait à le retenir, mais il l'ignora superbement et envoya balader la porte pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Mais alors que Yamuraiha dévisageait Sinbad et que Sharrkan lui conseillait de partir à sa poursuite, Sinbad regarda à travers la vitre la silhouette de Ja'Far s'éloigner. Ce fut quand la silhouette de ce dernier commença à disparaître que Sinbad se leva à son tour, s'excusant auprès de ses amis, et se mit à courir pour rattraper Ja'Far le plus rapidement possible.

La porte se refermant violemment après la sortie de Sinbad, Yamuraiha soupira tout en se massant les tempes.

« Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant déjà à une solution.

— Oui, sinon ça va pas durer, soupira à son tour Sharrkan qui regardait un court instant son repas en comprenant qu'il n'avait plus faim à son tour.

— Coller Judal ne changera rien. Il dort pendant ses heures de colles. » Avoua Masrur qui parlait pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

Yamuraiha pesta davantage à l'adresse du lycéen alors que Sharrkan remarqua enfin que Judal avait séché ses heures de sport ce matin. Il allait être collé pour ça déjà.

Un peu plus loin, ayant rejoint le parc, Ja'Far fut obligé de s'arrêter après que la main de Sinbad ait attrapé la sienne. Malgré ses cris de protestations et ses ordres de le lâcher, sa voix déchirante montrant son état pathétique à Sinbad qui ne le voyait encore que de dos, ce dernier les ignora et le força à se retourner pour ensuite l'amener contre lui. Ja'Far attrapa alors rapidement la chemise du professeur en mathématique et ravala ses larmes du mieux possible. Sinbad quant à lui entoura de ses bras la taille de Ja'Far et demeura un instant silencieux, le temps que Ja'Far cesse de pleurer.

« Tu… tu ne te rends pas compte Sinbad. Sais-tu ce que cherche vraiment Judal ? Il veut te mettre dans son lit, pas autre chose. Et ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui abandonne facilement, crois-moi. Et plus tu feras attention à lui, plus tu chercheras à t'imposer face à lui, et plus il reviendra en force vers toi. Ignore-le, je t'en prie.

— Je l'ignorerai, je te le promets. » Souffla Sinbad contre son oreille.

Ja'Far resserra son emprise autour de la chemise du violacé et expira longuement pour que sa gorge lui fasse moins mal. Il se détestait en ce moment pour pleurer à cause de Judal. C'était tellement misérable. Mais il en avait assez. Ça faisait déjà trop longtemps pour lui que ce lycéen tournait autour de Sinbad. Il s'était quand même tu, n'avait rien dit à Sinbad et avait tout encaissé. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus.

« J'ai peur Sinbad. Je ne veux pas te voir dans ses bras à nouveau, jamais ! Tu n'es pas à lui. »

Délicatement, Sinbad remonta sa main pour la poser derrière la tête de Ja'far et le rapprocher davantage contre lui. Autour d'eux plusieurs personnes se retournaient pour voir deux hommes en train de s'élancer, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Se montrer ne le dérangeait pas pour le moins du monde. Et même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas pour Ja'Far, cette fois-ci était une exception.

Ils en avaient autant besoin l'un comme l'autre.

Enfin calmé, Ja'Far releva lentement son visage et Sinbad put ainsi voir les dernières larmes qui s'écoulaient des yeux du conseiller de l'école. Il passa sa main libre sous l'œil droit de Ja'Far qui ferma automatiquement ses paupières, se laissant faire. Celui-ci en profita pour savourer le doux contact. Ja'Far frissonna même de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de Sinbad se posèrent contre les siennes, se fichant pour une fois de la foule importante à cette heure dans le parc.

Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, les rougeurs dont était victime Ja'Far faisant rire Sinbad qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux blancs pour le taquiner. Ils reprirent ensembles le chemin pour rejoindre les autres, leur main se joignant à celle de l'autre tout en continuant à ignorer l'avis que pouvait avoir ces inconnus sur eux. Et même si c'était évident que Ja'Far n'en avait pas l'habitude, qu'il était plutôt mal à l'aise avec ça, Sinbad sourit davantage. Ja'Far pouvait être tellement craquant quand il agissait de la sorte, contre ses principes et essayant de passer au-dessus de l'avis du monde sur leur histoire qui menait à deux depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Le cap de leur un an n'était plus qu'une affaire de semaines maintenant.

…

Les cours étant recommencés depuis bientôt plusieurs heures, Judal se trouvait en ce moment en salle de cours à gigoter ses jambes sur sa table. Sa chaise se voyait retirer ses deux pieds de devants qui se trouvaient maintenant dans le vide puisqu'il se balançait aussi lui-même. Ce cours était l'un des plus ennuyants et il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir en le disant à voix haute, faisant se retourner ses camarades de classe dans sa direction ainsi que le regard mauvais de son professeur de japonais moderne. Mais Judal n'en fut absolument pas déstabilisé et continua à faire n'importe quoi dans ce cours juste pour s'occuper le temps que l'autre arrive. Le cours suivant allait être intéressant puisque c'était celui de mathématique, et donc celui de Sinbad. Son petit professeur d'amour préféré.

Hakuryuu ce midi lui avait tenu la morale, lui avait rappelé que les relations entre professeur et élève étaient interdites et sévèrement punies. Sinbad pouvait perdre son travail et lui être viré de l'école. Mais Judal s'en fichait royalement. Ce n'était pas d'une relation amoureuse qu'il voulait avec Sinbad, c'était juste le corps de ce dernier. Se serait mentir de dire que Sinbad était juste potable, qu'il se démarquait simplement des autres professeurs. Judal se pourléchait les lèvres dès que Sinbad entrait dans son périmètre. Il le lui fallait. Judal désirait s'emparer de ces lèvres, de ce corps tout entier et dans ses recoins les mieux préservés au monde. Il voulait tout de Sinbad. La plupart de ses rêves érotiques étaient d'ailleurs tournés sur l'enseignant. Et cela plaisait à Judal. Seulement, il comptait passer au-dessus du simple fantasme et vivre la réalité à cent pour cent. Il comptait bien avoir Sinbad dans son lit. Que Ja'Far, son amant, soit d'accord ou non.

La relation unissant le conseiller des élèves et le professeur de mathématiques était connue de tous, mais tout le monde évitait d'en parler. Les filles continuaient à coller Sinbad qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre leurs intentions perverses. Judal sourit en pensant au fait que c'était simplement avec lui que Ja'Far sortait de ses gongs. Etait-ce parce qu'il était un homme et avait donc ses chances ? Oui, peut-être, mais pas seulement. Judal en était sûr. Sinbad pourrait le rembarrer gentiment comme il le fait avec ces lycéennes, en toute délicatesse. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien de cela. Peut-être qu'il lui plaisait aussi. C'était tout à fait possible. Sinbad perdait ses moyens face à lui, quand il le collait contre son torse et commençait à le dévêtir, comme en ce début d'après-midi.

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit, Judal fit claquer bruyamment les pieds de devants de sa chaise et retira ses pieds de la table. Sa réaction fit à nouveau se retourner ses camarades de classe et il leur sortit son sourire le plus redoutable, le plus effrayant. Tous sans exception se retournèrent immédiatement et Judal en rit plus qu'autre chose. Ce n'était qu'une bande de froussards sans intérêt. D'ailleurs, Judal était exaspéré de ne trouver personne à son goût dans ce lycée hormis Sinbad. Aucun lycéen n'était potable. Y en avait quand même heureusement des pas mal, mais ils ne se révélaient pas spécialement bons au lit. Les séduire était un jeu d'enfant devenu bien trop rapidement laçant et Judal avait arrêté de conquérir ces déchets. Et les filles ne l'intéressaient absolument pas. Les entendre piailler l'horripilait et lui donnait des intentions de meurtres, c'était encore pire avec les gloussements loin d'être discrets. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de frapper une fille aussi, il n'était pas gentleman. D'ailleurs un jour, Hakuryuu avait dû l'arrêter avant qu'il ne frappe Kougyoku, une jeune lycéenne qui était aussi membre de leur famille. Cette dernière n'avait eu de cesse de le coller pendant une période, car elle n'avait pas d'amis et pensait l'être seulement avec lui. Ce qui était une grave erreur.

« Bonjour tout le monde. »

L'entrée de Sinbad dans la pièce fit étirer un large sourire sur le visage de Judal. Les choses amusantes allaient pouvoir commencer.

Sinbad déposa ses affaires sur son bureau et en ressortit ses cours préparés. Il fit tout de même l'appel avant de débuter quoique ce soit, continuant à regarder la liste d'élèves quand il appela Judal et que celui-ci dit comme les autres « présent ». Ne pas décrocher le regard du violacé irrita énormément Judal qui gronda plusieurs injures des plus inquiétantes, faisant frémir ceux qui l'entouraient et qui l'avaient malheureusement entendu.

« Bien alors aujourd'hui, je souhaiterai que vous me disiez les formules que vous n'avez pas comprises afin que vous ne soyez pas embêtés demain. » Confia-t-il en regardant ses élèves, tous, sauf le brun au bout de la salle, assis dans un coin.

Judal leva la main, mais ce n'était sûrement pas pour répondre à sa proposition et plutôt lancée une ânerie. Sinbad se retint donc de l'interroger, continuant ainsi à l'ignorer comme il l'avait promis à Ja'Far un peu plus tôt. Être une nouvelle fois ignoré par l'enseignant agaça encore plus Judal qui comprit à quoi il jouait. Judal n'eut pourtant pas le temps de concocter un plan qu'une main se leva et que les autres suivirent bien rapidement, soulageant de la sorte Sinbad. Il répondit soigneusement à chacune des questions en écrivant parfois au tableau et proposant ensuite des exercices. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'essayer de descendre ses élèves et c'était même plutôt l'inverse, il faisait tout pour les élever au plus haut niveau.

« Qui veut aller au tableau maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il tout en souriant pour encourager ses élèves, proposant sa craie pour résoudre le problème qu'il avait inscrit au tableau.

Il regretta énormément sa proposition lorsqu'il entendit la chaise de Judal racler le sol et voir ce dernier se redresser pour le rejoindre. Judal monta la petite estrade qui le séparait de Sinbad et attrapa rapidement la craie qu'il appuya ensuite contre le bureau sans toutefois tout de suite résoudre le problème. Ses yeux carmins se dirigèrent vers son professeur et d'un sourire malveillant, faisant davantage regretter Sinbad d'avoir posé cette question, un ricanement venu d'outre-tombe traversa les lèvres de Judal.

« Papa Ja'Far a fait la leçon au petit Sinbad en accusant l'horrible Judal, c'est ça ? Il l'a puni en lui interdisant d'adresser la parole à ce monstre qui devrait plutôt être viré que rester tranquillement derrière son bureau à ne rien faire ? Comme c'est triste… Souffla-t-il d'une très fausse voix attristée.

— Réponds au problème et repars à ta place. » Annonça Sinbad d'une voix neutre.

Un éclat de rire remplit la salle alors que Judal prenait en compte l'énoncé et réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'y répondre et reposer la craie, tapant dans ses mains afin d'en retirer les traces blanches laissées par la craie.

« Je préfère quand même le Sinbad érotique dans mes rêves… au moins lui me supplie de continuer. »

Certains étouffements se firent entendre, des messes basses loin d'être discrètes aussi, et Judal retourna à sa place fortement amusé. Il le fut davantage quand il croisa le regard énervé de Sinbad. Oui, il voulait ça. Qu'il lui porte de l'importance, qu'il le regarde même si c'est avec haine ou aversion. Il en avait tellement l'habitude que cela ne le dérangeait pas du moment que Sinbad le regardait. Ça lui suffisait pour l'instant.

Car rien n'est plus douloureux qu'être ignoré de tous.


	2. Arrête, bon sang, arrête !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste en avance le chapitre deux de cette fiction. Normalement, je devais le poster vendredi, mais je m'absente pour deux semaines et mon ordinateur reste chez moi.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me ferais très plaisir ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Sous les pétales de cerisiers**

**Semaine Deux – Arrête, bon sang, arrête !**

* * *

Judal avait toujours détesté rentrer directement chez lui après la fin des cours et il n'était pas rare de le voir déambuler dehors jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Parfois pour s'occuper, le jeune homme allait dans les salles d'arcade, au cinéma pour voir n'importe quel film et si cela ne lui plaisait pas il faisait chier la salle, ou encore il se baladait dans les parcs de sa ville. Il lui arrivait aussi de grimper dans ces arbres le plus haut possible et regarder les passants déambuler tranquillement. Et pour une fois, alors que Judal aurait pu les embêter en leur balançant des objets ou autre, il ne faisait rien et les regardait simplement partir. Le jeune homme appréciait ces moments où il se trouvait en hauteur, tranquille. Il pourrait facilement passer ses nuits ici et dormir sur un de ces arbres, mais ce serait inutile. Sa famille ferait bâcler toute la ville pour le retrouver et le ramener au bercail.

Ce soir n'était donc pas une exception et, après avoir passé sa soirée à jouer jusqu'à ce que la salle d'arcade ferme, Judal enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et déambula dans les rues de Tokyo comme toutes ces personnes dénuées d'intérêts. Judal ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait faire pour cette soirée et il n'était pas du genre à appeler au dernier moment ses amis pour organiser une soirée improvisée. D'ailleurs, qui aurait-il pu appeler ? Son répertoire était presque vide et il y résidait seulement le numéro de son cousin Hakuryuu, celui de Kougyoku qu'il avait toujours pensé supprimer un jour, ainsi que de ces personnes qui composaient le reste de sa famille. Judal, malgré les apparences, n'était pas du genre sociable, ou en tout cas pas assez pour se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un.

La seule personne proche de lui pourrait être Hakuryuu, et encore. Il le considérait comme proche seulement parce que ce dernier était souvent là quand il avait un problème, le couvrait auprès de la famille lorsqu'il pouvait le faire et que c'était nécessaire, et Hakuryuu venait lui parler sans le craindre. Il arrivait qu'ils se battent, très souvent même, mais jamais ensuite le regard d'Hakuryuu ne changeait quand il se posait sur lui. Hakuryuu restait le même en face de lui. Et Judal en tenait compte.

Finalement, le jeune homme à la longue chevelure ébène décida de passer le reste de sa soirée dans un bar dont il connaissait le propriétaire. Puisqu'il était encore mineur, Judal se faisait renvoyer par les agents de sécurités lorsque les bars étaient plus réputés. Alors il allait plutôt dans ceux mal fréquentés, profitant des bastons régulières pour se joindre au raffut et décompresser un peu de sa dure journée. Sinon, et ce qui était assez rare aussi, quand il n'avait pas envie de combattre il s'asseyait au bar et demandait de quoi boire. De l'alcool bien évidemment ; après tout comme le patron était un ami il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Ne repassant pas chez lui avant de passer ses soirées à l'extérieur, Judal se trouvait tout le temps habillé de son uniforme de lycéen, ce qui attirait souvent l'attention des clients qui venaient alors lui adresser la parole sur le fait qu'il boit de l'alcool tout en étant mineur. Heureusement, ce n'était pas des donneurs de leçons mais des hommes venus pour engager la conversation avec lui. Et cela se terminait souvent dans une chambre d'hôtel dont Judal ne payait bien évidemment pas les frais. Ça faisait maintenant un moment que sa première fois était passée, d'ailleurs Judal ne se souvenait plus avec qui il se l'était vue retirée. Etait-ce avec un homme ou une femme ramassée dans ce bar ? C'était là une bonne question.

Apportant sa consommation à ses lèvres, Judal se retourna pour avoir le comptoir contre son dos et pouvoir ainsi voir la salle. La décoration du bar ne volait pas haut et plusieurs miroirs avaient été brisés lors de certaines bagarres et jamais remplacés. Sur plusieurs tables étaient visibles les impacts prouvant la mauvaise ambiance qu'y pouvait régner entre ces murs peints de noir. De la musique à peine audible, plutôt lourde, se dégageait des instruments en haut d'une petite scène qui faisait mauvaise mine. Aucuns projecteurs n'éclairaient les musiciens et les enveloppaient plutôt d'un voile obscur inquiétant.

Ouais, Judal aimait ce bar. Au moins ici, il ne se prenait pas la tête et personne ne venait lui chercher des ennuis. C'était plutôt même l'inverse, c'était lui-même qui se jetait dans la bagarre qui ne le concernait pourtant en rien. Ce bar était sa seule échappatoire. En ressortant de cet endroit, il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne tout simplement car il ne connaissait pas un seul de ces mecs.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

Les yeux sanglants de Judal se déportèrent sur le côté pour tomber sur cet homme qui devait avoir la trentaine, Judal se trompait rarement. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient doucement sur ses yeux d'un bleu glace appétissants. Plutôt bien habillé et tenant entre ses grandes mains un verre d'alcool à peine consommé et les glaçons s'entrechoquant à l'intérieur au moindre mouvement de sa main. Judal étira un large sourire, mettant à l'aise son homologue dont le regard détailla avec soin le corps offert à côté de lui. Comme d'habitude, Judal ne portait pas la veste qu'imposait son lycée et avait juste sa chemise blanche sur lui dont il avait retiré les trois premiers boutons. Ses manches étaient remontées jusqu'à ses coudes et sa longue natte pendait sur son épaule gauche pour ensuite s'agiter dans le vide et frôler le sol du bout des mèches.

« Non, absolument personne. Et vous ? » Répondit-il en se retournant pour ensuite poser ses coudes contre le bar et boire un peu de sa boisson.

La conversation démarra mais Judal n'enregistra que la moitié de ce que lui raconta cet homme. Il retint simplement son nom qui pourrait lui être utile pour la suite des événements, un certain Eiichi qui travaillait dans un boulot très ennuyant et dont il se plaignait des nombreuses heures supplémentaires qu'il faisait pour essayer de gagner un peu plus de sous. Il n'était pas marié et n'avait pas d'enfant. Et blablabla. Judal se força à écouter d'une oreille, pour pouvoir répondre et entretenir la conversation. Mais ce mec parlait vraiment beaucoup trop. Il commençait à s'ennuyer et Judal ne voulait pas demander un autre verre, pas qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool bien au contraire, mais il voulait coucher avec cet homme maintenant.

« Je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, n'est-ce pas ? » Se moqua-t-il lui-même de sa personne.

T'as même pas idée, pensa Judal qui retint toutefois sa pensée et but cul sec le reste de son verre avant de se lever et prendre la main de ce type pour l'emmener avec lui à l'extérieur. Un hôtel se trouvait comme par hasard devant ce bar et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de mètres à faire pour s'y rendre. Judal entendit quelques interrogations formulées par cet homme et pour unique réponse de sa part il décala son visage en arrière pour qu'Eiichi puisse voir son œil droit rougeoyant. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix et avait sous sa main différentes méthodes pour le faire céder et l'emmener avec lui.

« T'es venu pour coucher avec moi, non ? Alors maintenant assume. »

Ils passèrent sous ses paroles les portes d'entrées de l'hôtel, Eiichi régla pour une nuit et ils montèrent à l'étage indiqué par la réceptionniste qui ne fit pas attention à eux. Elle avait l'habitude de voir passer des personnes venues simplement coucher, que ce soit deux hommes ou un couple normal. Cela ne la dérangeait pas puisque ces personnes réglaient toujours la note.

A peine Eiichi eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui, Judal étant entré le premier, que le plus jeune fit volteface et coinça son aîné contre la porte. Sous un cri de surprise, Eiichi se vit attaqué par les lèvres de ce garçon qui ne lui avait même pas dit son nom, ainsi que par ses mains qui commençaient à retirer sa cravate et déboutonner sa chemise. Il en était certain, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce lycéen agissait de la sorte et donc ce n'était pas sa première relation avec un homme, c'était impossible autrement, vu comment leur baiser était poussé et irradiant.

Les festivités pouvaient commencer.

…

Le lendemain matin, automatiquement, Judal se réveilla avant son partenaire et ne tarda pas à sortir du lit et aller prendre une douche. Il passa un moment devant le miroir et distingua plusieurs marques de suçons déposés sur son corps, surtout au niveau de son cou. C'était bien embêtant ; ce n'était pas sûr que sa cravate cache tout. A la limite sa veste oui, mais Judal n'aimait pas la porter.

Prenant une douche rapide surtout pour retirer ce qui restait de cet homme en lui, Judal revêtit rapidement son uniforme du lycée. Il repartit dans la chambre pour prendre son sac et sortir de la chambre sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son amant d'un soir qui n'était pas l'un de ses meilleurs. Mais cela faisait toujours du bien.

En sortant de l'hôtel, Judal regarda l'heure sur son portable et vit qu'il avait moins d'une demi-heure pour passer chez lui avant qu'un garde ne passa dans sa chambre pour savoir s'il avait bien dormi là cette nuit. Judal se mit alors à courir pour rattraper son retard, ne désirant pas se voir privée de sortie ou être surveillé même à l'intérieur du lycée. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Hakuryuu qui vivait sous le même toit que lui pourrait sûrement trouver une solution, mais Judal ne voulait pas se reposer sur lui.

Judal grimpa dans l'arbre qui se trouvait devant sa fenêtre en toute discrétion et poussa l'ouverture des vitres afin de pouvoir entrer dans sa chambre à peine décorée. A vrai dire, il passait très peu de temps à l'intérieur et ne ressentait pas l'envie de le faire. A quoi ça servirait ? Se déshabillant le plus rapidement possible au cas où le garde soulèverait sa couette, Judal garda simplement son caleçon et se jeta sous sa couette par la suite. Dans à peine deux minutes le gardes entrera dans sa chambre après avoir rapidement toqué, n'aura pas attendu sa réponse pour ouvrir et entrer, et verrait si oui ou non Judal se trouvait dedans.

Voici le quotidien de Judal et ses sorties nocturnes. Hakuryuu savait ce qu'il faisait mais ne disait rien, sinon des représailles tomberaient sur lui et Judal ne désirait pas le rendre incapable de parler pour toujours. Surtout qu'il en serait bien capable et Hakuryuu le savait. Mais ce n'était pas pour sa propre vie, ou sa langue, que son cousin se taisait.

Le coup donné à la porte eut bien lieu et Judal ferma immédiatement ses yeux, respirant le plus lentement possible sans bouger. Dormir. Il était en train de dormir. La porte se referma quelques secondes plus tard, mais Judal attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires avant d'ouvrir les yeux et encore un peu plus pour se redresser. Il était l'heure de se lever de toute façon. Changeant de caleçon et remettant pour la deuxième fois de la journée son uniforme de lycée, Judal descendit l'escalier qui menait ensuite à la cuisine et rejoint sa belle-famille tous attablés ensembles. Prenant place, Judal attrapa plusieurs couverts et entama son déjeuner après un salut collectif. Hakuryuu se trouvait en face de lui et l'étudiait soigneusement du regard, essayant de voir une quelconque marque sur le corps de Judal. Celui-ci avait par ailleurs mis sa veste de lycée, fait exceptionnel. Hakuryuu soupira alors, devinant pourquoi Judal agissait de la sorte.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Judal prit en vitesse son sac et sortit de chez lui pour se mettre en route pour le lycée. Hakuryuu le rattrapa au petit trot et se plaça à sa droite, restant silencieux pendant un moment.

« Tu devrais arrêter tes escapades Judal, Mère parlait de changer les horaires des tournées, confessa-t-il après avoir entendu la dite conversation par inadvertance.

— Tch. Fais chier ! Pesta alors Judal.

— Et elle a aussi reçu le papier de la vie scolaire comme quoi tu aurais séché ton cours de sport hier en fin de matinée, elle était furieuse. Rentre ce soir, je te le conseille. Elle te sermonnera, mais au moins ce sera fait et après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

— Oui… »

Hakuryuu fronça les sourcils en comprenant bien que Judal n'était pas vraiment partant à l'idée de s'entretenir avec cette femme qu'il appelait Mère. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la génitrice de Judal, aucun lien de sang ne l'unissait à cette femme. Cependant, Hakuryuu savait par l'expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas forcé Judal à être dans la même pièce que sa Mère. Ce serait perdre son temps d'essayer. Le reste du voyage pour leur lycée se fit alors dans le plus grand des silences. Hakuryuu partit ensuite rejoindre ses amis en sermonnant une dernière fois Judal en le défendant d'embêter Sinbad aujourd'hui. Seulement, Hakuryuu aurait dû se retenir.

A la simple entente du prénom de son professeur de mathématiques, Judal étira un large sourire. C'est vrai qu'il commençait par son cours en plus, par un contrôle plus exactement. Mais Judal s'en fichait, il était fort en mathématiques. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas révisé et n'avait rien suivi lors des cours précédents, mais cela n'allait pas lui poser de problème. L'homme d'hier soir n'était pas très productif et Judal s'était vite ennuyé ; Judal se mit alors à se demander comment était Sinbad durant l'acte. Avec Ja'far il ne pouvait être que le dominant, mais imaginer Sinbad en dominé faisait saliver Judal. Le jeune homme serait vraiment prêt à tout vendre, tout faire, pour pouvoir obtenir une nuit dans le lit du violacé. Que ce soit lui le dominant ou lui-même ne dérangeait pas Judal. Il voulait juste Sinbad pour lui, même juste pour l'affaire d'un soir.

Avant d'aller dans sa salle de cours pour se préparer à l'examen de mathématiques, Judal s'aventura jusqu'à la salle réservée pour les professeurs et distingua bien rapidement la silhouette reconnaissable de Sinbad par ses longs cheveux violets attachés en une couette basse qui descendaient jusqu'en dessous de sa taille. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres, voir Sinbad le mettait d'humeur taquine. La sonnerie approchant à grand pas et Sinbad étant connu comme arrivant à l'heure voire même en avance à ses cours, il fut le premier des professeurs à sortir de la salle remplie de fauteuils semblant confortable avec une table basse où plusieurs gobelets de café se trouvaient posés. Ja'far n'était pas à l'horizon, peut-être était-il déjà dans son bureau ou commençait-il plus tard.

A peine Sinbad passa à côté de lui sans le remarquer, étant caché par les autres élèves, que Judal le prit en chasse immédiatement et arriva bien vite à sa hauteur. Du coin de l'œil, Sinbad le vit enfin et se mura dans le silence comme lui avait demandé Ja'far la veille ainsi que dans la soirée quand ils avaient rejoint leur appartement commun. Discuter avec Judal ne pouvait apporter que de mauvaises choses, il était aussi très certain que discuter avec lui allait être impossible et permettrait surtout à Judal d'essayer de l'obtenir qu'avoir une véritable conversation intéressante. Le jeune homme ne cherchait qu'à l'obtenir dans son lit, pas sympathisé avec lui. Et Sinbad regrettait vraiment ce genre de comportement ; Judal semblait être quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour être intéressant et avoir des conversations prenantes. Mais non, ce lycéen préférait le draguer que le connaître.

« Alors le petit toutou à sa maman s'est vraiment fait gronder ? Ja'far te contrôle à ce point ? Si c'est pas triste… Avec moi tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, même aller voir ailleurs si tu en ressens l'envie. C'est comment d'être emprisonné ? Pas trop ennuyeux ? Ja'far décide aussi quand vous devez le faire ou non ? Pas trop frustré ? »

Sinbad s'obligea à regarder droit devant lui et non pas ce visage juvénile qui gigotait sous lui pour attirer son attention. Il mentirait très certainement en disant que Judal n'était pas avantagé par dame Nature, ce dernier avait l'horrible défaut d'être canon. Encore, s'il avait été le stéréotype du lycéen hideux avec de grosses lunettes, bouffis comme une montgolfière et des pellicules pleins les cheveux, Sinbad n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'en débarrasser mais Judal n'était rien de ça. Sa taille fine ne cachait pourtant pas ses muscles qui étaient mis en valeur lorsqu'il déboutonnait sa chemise. Ses yeux rouges seraient presque hypnotiques si Sinbad ne se forçait pas à ne pas trop se plonger à l'intérieur.

Pour les autres lycéens comme professeurs qui voyaient marcher côte à côte Judal et Sinbad, tous devinèrent que ce n'était pas pour le plaisir du bel enseignant et que le lycéen devait plus l'importuner qu'autre chose. Mais personne n'intervint pour autant.

« Franchement, tu me déçois Sinbad. Je ne pensais pas que Ja'far te manipulait à ce point, je te pensais plutôt conquérant et loin d'être ce faillot que tu sembles être en ce moment. »

Judal croisa les bras contre son torse et acquiesça avec conviction, sincèrement déçu par le comportement de Sinbad en ce moment. Mais cette fois-ci, c'en fut trop pour le violacé qui par son bras de libre, l'autre tenant sa pochette, attrapa l'épaule de Judal et le fit rencontrer le mur avec force. Les yeux légèrement agrandis par la surprise d'une telle prise de contact après tant d'ignorance, Judal ne put toutefois s'empêcher de sourire en coin par la suite. Le regard furieux que lui jetait Sinbad en ce moment même était un rêve jusqu'à lors inestimé. Il lui faisait à nouveau attention.

« Maintenant, c'est bon. Arrête. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de faire ça, hein ? Si c'est un pari ou autre connerie, ce n'est pas amusant, avertit Sinbad d'une voix réfrigérante qui amusa davantage Judal que ne l'effraya.

— Oh tu me fends le cœur, mon Sinbad chéri ! Mon amour pour toi est véritable, mon amour est même aussi pur que l'est l'eau de roche ! »

Sinbad serra des dents et fusilla davantage Judal du regard par ses yeux ambrés voilés par la colère. Son emprise autour de l'épaule de Judal se renforça et l'appuya davantage contre le mur, commençant à faire mal au lycéen qui pourtant n'en dit pas un mot. Autour d'eux quelques personnes ralentissaient leur allure tout en leur jetant un coup d'œil avant de reprendre leur chemin, surpris de voir Judal accolé contre un mur sans réagir plus que ça et surtout que ce soit le professeur Sinbad qui fasse une telle chose.

Bien évidemment, Sinbad ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et il en avait bien raison. Judal d'ailleurs n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être un jour confessé à quelqu'un, trouvant ça inutile et écœurant. L'amour ne l'intéressait pas et il préférait largement traîner dans les bars et dégoter quelques males pour une nuit. Son quotidien lui allait parfaitement. Judal ne s'encombrait pas avec des sentiments inutiles et menait une vie parfaitement libre. Et bien que Sinbad était sérieusement le plus bel homme qu'il ait pu voir jusqu'à présent, il n'allait pas changer ses principes pour lui.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Ton petit manège ne me plaît pas du tout. Tu ne m'intéresses pas et j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de traîner entre mes pattes, je ne suis que ton professeur de mathématiques et rien d'autre. Entre le toi bien dans le crâne. »

Mais tout à coup, contre sa paume, Sinbad sentit l'épaule ainsi que le corps de Judal trembler plus qu'à la normale. Le visage du jeune homme se releva alors doucement, les mèches de ses cheveux ayant couvert un peu plus tôt la partie supérieur de son visage. Sinbad sentit même ses tripes se contracter douloureusement lorsqu'il vit couler des yeux sanglants de Judal, si imposants en temps normal, des gouttes d'eaux semblant être des larmes. Judal était-il vraiment en train de pleurer ? _Le _Judal si craint par l'établissement scolaire et au caractère si fort ? Sinbad desserra alors son emprise autour de l'épaule du lycée, permettant à ce dernier de se décoller du mur et apporter ses mains à son visage et essuyer ses larmes qui ne cessaient de rouler sur son visage légèrement rougi.

Serait-il allé un peu trop fort ? Sinbad médita sur la question, soudain très mal à l'aise devant Judal qui ne cessait de pleurer. Ses faibles sanglots, sûrement retenus pour éviter que trop de monde les entende, le faisaient toutefois énormément trembler. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, Sinbad ne pouvait croire que Judal pleurait car il avait refusé les sentiments de ce dernier. Ces dites sentiments n'étaient pas vrai, c'était un sorte de jeu pour Judal. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer réellement. Mais ces larmes ne pouvaient pas mentir…

« Judal, commença-t-il alors d'une voix beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure.

— Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de t'aimer moi aussi ? Tu es injuste Sinbad ! Ne pas croire en mes sentiments, ce n'est pas juste ! »

Ayant haussé le ton, à nouveau des personnes se retournèrent et furent alors toutes extrêmement choquées de voir le célèbre Judal dans un état pareil. Un attroupement commença alors à se former autour de Sinbad qui encore plus mal à l'aise suite à cette formation derrière son dos. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé de faire pleurer un élève et surtout pas par rapport à un tel sujet. Comment pouvait-il faire pour calmer les pleures de Judal ? Celui-ci avait maintenant caché son visage par ses mains et reniflait bruyamment, les mèches de ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux clos.

« Je… je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, tenta Sinbad pour arrêter ses pleurs.

— Tu mens ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'ignorer depuis tout à l'heure et là tu viens de me rejeter méchamment. Tu es un monstre Sinbad ! » Reprit Judal qui grâce à ses mains cachait son horrible sourire de vainqueur.

Sinbad avait une trop grande conscience, c'était trop simple. Maintenant Judal savait que faire culpabiliser Sinbad était un jeu d'enfant et pourrait lui servir un jour ou l'autre. De plus, ses tremblements n'étaient pas dû au fait qu'il pleurait, mais bel et bien car Judal se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire. C'était tellement facile.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir rejeté si méchamment, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire plus délicatement. Ne m'en veux pas Judal. »

Doucement, Sinbad avança sa main pour la poser sur la tête du lycée, mais celui-ci l'arrêta aussitôt en décalant brutalement sa main par son bras. Cela permit à Sinbad de voir en partie le visage de Judal où les larmes coulaient toujours un peu mais moins qu'avant ainsi que ses joues un peu plus rougies qu'au début. Bien sûr, Judal avait retiré son sourire triomphant et élaborait pour l'occasion une expression des plus peinées. Ce fut même à cet instant précis que la cloche sonna le début des cours. Sinbad allait être en retard pour la première fois de sa vie, pensa Judal en souriant intérieurement.

« Arrête Sinbad ! Je sais que tu ne le penses pas, c'est si facile maintenant que le mal est fait. Ça sert à rien de te montrer gentil maintenant. »

De sa voix vacillante à cause de ses larmes stimulées, Judal étant fier de pouvoir pleurer sur service, il eut la grande joie de voir le trouble s'accentuer sur le visage de Sinbad qui ne devait plus savoir quoi dire. Surtout que maintenant il était pressé par le temps.

Ce fut alors que Sinbad résolut la distance qu'il l'éloignait de Judal en quelques pas et qu'il tira le lycéen contre lui sans que Judal puisse dire quelque chose, d'ailleurs celui-ci était cette fois-ci grandement étonné que le violacé le prenne ainsi dans ses bras. C'était quoi cette tentative pour se faire pardonner ? Judal en profita quand même, après tout il avait l'objet de ses désirs contre son torse et ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter, et passa donc ses bras derrière le dos de Sinbad et nicha son visage contre le torse de ce dernier. Il minauda quelques sanglots et sentit Sinbad le serrer davantage contre lui. C'était tellement facile.

« Sin qu'est-ce… »

La voix de Ja'far se démarqua des bavardages du troupeau entourant Sinbad et Judal, alerté par le bouquant ce dernier, et avant que le violacé n'ait eu le temps de véritablement réagir, Judal l'ayant sentit se raidir contre lui, le lycéen prit les choses en main.

Avec rapidité, Judal retira ses mains du dos de Sinbad et les plaqua contre le torse de ce dernier pour l'obliger à se reculer. Toutes larmes cessèrent de couler sur son visage et c'est avec une voix non pas vacillante mais offusquée que Judal remplit le couloir bondé de monde d'ordre à l'encontre de Sinbad.

« Arrête, te fous pas de moi ! Me prendre dans tes bras va rien changer. En plus, tu viens de blesser ton amant alors arrête Sinbad ! Tu n'as pas honte ? »

Les yeux écarquillés par le retournement de situation, Judal se décala pour pousser ensuite cet attroupement de lycéens curieux et passer juste à côté de Ja'far. Un large sourire recouvrit ses lèvres et Ja'far pesta à son encontre, faisant ricaner Judal qui se mit en route pour rejoindre sa salle de cours pour y retrouver un peu plus tard Sinbad. Sinbad se tourna quant à lui à son tour et voulut s'expliquer auprès de Ja'far, mais à peine leurs regards se croisèrent que le conseiller se retourna et repartit dans son bureau, fort irrité. Sinbad avait désobéi aux règles qu'ils s'étaient fixés dans un commun d'accord.

Un peu plus loin, alors que les lycéens retournaient à leur occupation, Hakuryuu soupira d'énervement face à l'attitude qu'avait eu Judal. Il se doutait bien que son cousin s'était forcé à pleurer dans le but de faire culpabiliser Sinbad, seulement il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait réellement Judal. Si celui-ci comptait avoir Sinbad même au cours d'une nuit dans son lit, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait réussir. En continuant d'agir de la sorte, il n'obtiendra que de la haine de la part de cet homme. Judal aura peut-être réussi à faire éclater le couple que forme Ja'far et Sinbad, mais rien de plus.

Pendant la première heure de cours, le contrôle de mathématique eut bien lieu et lorsque Sinbad passa entre les rangs pour distribuer les sujets ce fut en foudroyant du regard Judal lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés. Judal s'était métamorphosé et semblait avoir refait le plein d'énergie, sautillant sur sa chaise et ne tenant pas en place. Mais ce qui irritait le plus Sinbad était le large sourire qui tranchait en deux le visage de l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre ; Judal s'était joué de lui. Ses pleurs n'étaient qu'une comédie stupide.

De son côté, ce serait mentir si Judal n'avouait pas qu'en ce moment il jubilait comme jamais il l'avait encore fait. Sentir le regard irrité de Sinbad sur sa personne le faisait frémir de plaisir. C'en serait presque jouissif, mais le jeune homme n'allait pas jusqu'à de telles extrémités. C'est avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il répondit à toutes les questions avec sérieux tout en gesticulant sans cesse sur sa chaise. Sinbad était retourné à son bureau après avoir distribué la dernière copie et avoir donné le feu vert à ses élèves pour commencer l'examen, s'étant ensuite assis et ouvert sa chemise qui contenait quelques dernières copies d'une autre classe qu'il n'avait pas terminé de corriger. Pourtant, Sinbad ne trouva pas la concentration nécessaire pour faire la correction et c'est avec son stylo tapotant nerveusement la copie sous son nez qu'il jura bon nombre de fois. Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour Ja'far ? Il savait ce dernier rancunier et c'était très difficile de se faire pardonner. Sinbad était sûr de passer à la casserole et de le sentir passer. Et tout ça à cause de Judal.

Sinbad détourna ses yeux ambrés du bout de papier pour les diriger vers le bureau de l'adolescent qui complétait sa copie avec ce même sourire irritant accroché sur les lèvres. Le visage en pleur de Judal lui revint alors en mémoire, le faisant s'arrêter de frapper son stylo innocent contre le bureau. Ses larmes étaient fausses, Sinbad le savait maintenant, mais une personne qui peut pleurer à volonté n'est-elle pas une personne qui a déjà beaucoup pleuré par le passé ? Sinbad voyait mal Judal pleurer véritablement maintenant, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Pourtant, Judal n'avait pas dû être tout le temps comme ça. Après tout, il avait été un enfant avant et bien moins endurant et insensible que ce qu'il était dorénavant.

C'est ce à quoi pensait Sinbad en regardant Judal penché sur son bureau ; l'attention que porta l'enseignant droit devant lui intéressant les quelques élèves qui avaient dû mal à remplir leur copie et qui n'étaient donc pas concentrés sur leur tâche, suivant ainsi le regard de leur professeur pour s'apercevoir de l'attention que ce dernier portait à leur camarade de classe.

« Fini ! » S'écria Judal alors qu'il restait encore une demi-heure de cours.

Sursautant suite à la prise de parole soudaine du lycéen, Sinbad se tint droit et fronça des sourcils en regardant un instant sa montre accrochée à son poignet. Il se fichait de lui ? Mais comme pour répondre à sa question intérieure, Judal quitta son bureau et se rapprocha de lui avec sa copie en main. Le lycéen la lui présenta avec un sourire victorieux accroché sur les lèvres, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Les yeux de Sinbad s'agrandirent alors à leur possible en voyant tous les exercices de faits et pas la moindre faute apparente lors d'une lecture rapide. Lentement, encore estomaqué, Sinbad reporta son attention sur Judal qui attendait ses félicitations ou un quelconque commentaire de sa part. Les yeux écarquillés de son professeur ne lui suffisaient pas.

« Bien. Retourne à ta place maintenant et attends la sonnerie. » Souffla Sinbad d'une voix détachée.

Maintenant, c'était décidé, il ignorerait Judal. Complètement. Ou en tout cas, n'adopterait avec lui qu'une attitude d'enseignant détaché. Il ne tombera plus jamais dans le panneau. Sinbad ne prit alors même pas le temps de voir qu'elle pouvait être la réaction chez l'adolescent qu'il plaça sa copie dans un coin de son bureau et reprit en sa possession son stylo, partant corriger la copie qu'il comptait faire avant.

Mais c'était sans compter le comportement insupportable de son interlocuteur. Sinbad put ainsi voir les mains de Judal frapper contre son bureau brutalement, faisant sursauter quelques élèves qui cessèrent de travailler alors. Toutefois avant que Judal ne prenne la parole et tente à nouveau de l'avoir, Sinbad le regarda directement dans les yeux et prit la parole en premier.

« Ecoute bien Judal, je ne me répéterais pas et tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance ; si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite ton manège je vais parler de ton attitude au proviseur et nous déciderons ensemble d'une sanction pour toi. Ton comportement est inadmissible. Nous ne sommes pas amis, je suis juste ton professeur de mathématiques. Alors maintenant, je te prie de retourner à ta place et attendre que la sonnerie sonne pour partir. »

Les yeux sanglants de Judal s'assombrirent à une vitesse incroyable mais Sinbad ne détourna pas du regard, prolongeant ce combat de regard qui était en train d'avoir lieu. Il ne perdrait pas. Pas face à un lycéen qui se croit supérieur à tous et qui pense en plus pouvoir manipuler tout le monde à sa guise pour s'amuser. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot sur cette histoire, Judal proliféra des injures et cogna son pied contre plusieurs bureaux de ses camarades avant de retourner à sa place. Seulement au lieu de s'asseoir bien gentiment, il attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. Violemment, il fit claquer la porte coulissante derrière lui.

C'était quoi ça ? Il se prenait pour qui au juste ce fichu prof' de rien du tout ? Lui obéir et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas faire la danse des canards pendant qu'il y est, hein ? Judal continua à répandre sa colère dans les couloirs, faisant se retourner Yamuraiha qui était de passage pour sa première heure de la journée qui allait bientôt commencer. Après avoir fait quelques pas, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus croisa la classe de Sinbad avec ce dernier à l'intérieur en train de dire à ses élèves de reprendre l'écriture de l'examen. Yamuraiha ne tarda donc pas à comprendre que les insultes de Judal concernaient Sinbad et que ces deux-là venaient de s'engueuler.

Il fut évident qu'ensuite, Judal ne retourna pas en cours et préféra passer son temps sur le toit du lycée. Quiconque entrait après lui se voyait en danger de mort certaine s'ils restaient un peu plus longtemps, les yeux furieux de Judal s'étant entretemps posés sur eux pour les obliger à partir à reculons le plus rapidement possible. Autour du jeune homme se trouvait des papiers déchirés et des morceaux de cartons que le vent faisait s'envoler au loin. Son cahier de mathématiques était maintenant décédé. Un défouloir qui avait un tant soit peu calmé Judal qui était dorénavant assis en tailleur et regardait l'horizon sans vraiment penser à quelque chose.

« Tu te joues de lui alors qu'il s'est montré gentil avec toi, tu aurais pu provoquer Ja'far d'une autre façon mais tu as choisi celle qui allait à l'encontre de Sinbad aussi… et tu t'étonnes de t'être fait rembarrer ? Lui demanda une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

— La ferme Hakuryuu !

— Je peux savoir une chose ? Continua ce dernier en rejoignant son cousin tout en ignorant le regard menaçant de celui-ci.

— Non.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas plutôt fait l'inverse ? Tu aurais pu te coller davantage, voire même tu aurais pu essayer de l'embrasser. Avec votre proximité et l'hébétement de Sinbad à ce moment tu aurais très bien pu y parvenir. »

Judal pesta à nouveau alors qu'Hakuryuu lui tendit un sandwich qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt avant de venir ici. Pendant un moment, le brun l'observa avant de saisir la nourriture proposée et en manger un grand morceau. Hakuryuu s'assit ensuite à côté de lui, portant ses yeux vairons vers le ciel dégagé en ce début d'après-midi.

« Judal ? L'appela-t-il devant le mutisme de ce dernier qui s'empiffrait à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Hm ?

— J'ai croisé Sinbad tout à l'heure et il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé à son cours. J'ai réussi à négocier avec lui, et pas parce que tu es mon cousin mais parce que c'est mon travail.

— Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? »

La question stupide de Judal le fit soupirer, reportant son attention sur celui-ci qui avait mangé tout sauf proprement comme le témoignait ce bout de salade au coin de ses lèvres.

« Si tu n'as pas compris l'allusion de Sinbad tout à l'heure, je te le dis plus clairement : il voulait te faire virer de ce lycée. Et crois-moi, il aurait réussi. Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour être encore ici vu comment tu es odieux avec tout le monde. Tu as bien de la chance que ce soit moi qui dirige le conseil des élèves. »

Judal leva les yeux au ciel et termina son sandwich, s'étirant ensuite avant de se laisser tomber en arrière et ainsi se trouver allonger sur le toit du lycée qui était normalement un lieu interdit pour tous les lycéens. Hakuryuu comprit que Judal n'avait aucune envie de participer à la conversation mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Surtout qu'il détestait ne pas obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

« Enfin maintenant fais attention, évite d'envenimer les choses. Laisse Sinbad et Ja'far tranquilles ou je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi ; plusieurs professeurs souhaitent vraiment que tu quittes les lieux et c'est limite s'ils ne porteront pas un toast s'ils y parviennent. Ne leur donne pas cette joie, s'il te plaît. »

Pour unique réponse, Judal lui tourna le dos après avoir roulé sur le côté et avoir mis son bras sous sa tête pour s'en servir de coussin. La longue natte de son cousin arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles de ce dernier, reposant contre le sol et camouflant en partie son dos. Hakuryuu soupira une dernière fois face à l'attitude de Judal avant de se redresser, époussetant ses vêtements un instant avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

A nouveau seul, Judal injuria la venue de son cousin et de ses fichues questions. Parfois, il souhaiterait être sourd. Maintenant, les paroles d'Hakuryuu lui revenaient. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas agi autrement avec Sinbad ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça. Et si on voulait le virer de ce lycée, qu'ils le fassent. De toute façon, il se comporterait de la même façon qu'ici. Il trouvera un autre professeur sexy et irait l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Dans un profond soupir, cette fois-ci Judal s'injuria lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas embrassé Sinbad à ce moment ? Il savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu le faire, et y parvenir, pas besoin d'Hakuryuu pour cela. Mais non, il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Judal ne voulait pas y réfléchir. C'est donc en grommelant contre lui-même, contre Hakuryuu et aussi contre Sinbad, que la porte métallique derrière lui s'entrouvrit sur une énième personne qui toutefois en ce moment même n'était pas un élève.

Mais bel et bien un professeur.


	3. Effet comique

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous satisfera comme les précédents, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Sous les pétales de cerisiers**

**Semaine Trois – Effet comique**

* * *

Allongé sur le côté en pleine méditation sur les événements précédents, Judal entendit tout de même la porte métallique menant au toit s'ouvrir. Pensant que c'était Hakuryuu qui revenait pour lui ordonner d'aller en cours, il lui avait dit de vive voix sans se retourner de repartir. Toutefois, une voix féminine prit la relève.

« Ce n'est pas ton ami. »

Etonné, Judal roula sur le ventre et découvrit la jolie enseignante aux gros nichons et aux cheveux bleus. La présence de cette femme en ces lieux fit sourire Judal ; n'étant pas sa professeur d'histoire elle n'avait rien à faire là mais le jeune homme savait que celle-ci était une amie proche du petit couple qu'il était en train d'embêter. Gardant sa position, Judal gigota ses jambes l'air de rien bien qu'il sentait que la jeune femme n'était pas venue ici pour prendre gentiment de ses nouvelles.

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas Judal ? L'interrogea-t-elle de sa voix calme mais dont la colère se ressentait profondément quand même, prête à éclater à n'importe quel instant.

— Bah t'vois, paraît que j'suis un odieux personnage donc j'vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai ce que tu me demanderas bientôt. »

Le sourire plus provocateur qu'autre chose agaça Yamuraiha qui serra des dents, son pied commençant à tapoter contre le sol. Ce lycéen l'irritait véritablement, pire que pouvait le faire Sharrkan normalement. Il se prenait pour qui au juste pour s'adresser de la sorte à un enseignant ? C'était de l'irrespect sous sa plus belle forme.

« J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à Sinbad, si c'est juste pour l'avoir dans ton lit abandonne tout de suite.

— Peut-être juste que j'aime briser les couples qui ont l'air si heureux. » S'amusa-t-il un peu plus.

Mais alors que Judal s'attendait à recevoir des injures ou en tout cas voir s'énerver un peu plus la jeune femme à la forte poitrine, il n'obtint d'elle qu'un ricanement moqueur. Cela le fit froncer des sourcils alors que les yeux de Yamuraiha s'assombrissaient, ne présageant rien de bon.

« Sais-tu qui s'est déclaré le premier entre Sinbad et Ja'far ? En fait non, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser réfléchir et balancer une autre connerie. Sinbad a toujours énormément tenu à Ja'far, ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps. Mais Ja'far ne voulait pas d'une relation autre que de l'amitié, ça donc été très dur pour Sinbad de se faire accepter comme amant. Tu n'arriveras pas à faire éclater leur couple.

— Mais si Sinbad chéri a eu du mal à se faire accepter, ça peut être tout aussi rapide que Ja'far le rejette. »

Le mauvais sourire de Yamuraiha se renforça et déplut davantage à Judal.

« Ja'far refusait d'aller plus loin avec Sinbad non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais car il connaissait par cœur Sinbad et avait peur de le perdre en sortant avec lui. Et il avait peur qu'en le perdant en tant qu'amant, il ne pourrait pas retrouver cette amitié qu'ils avaient liée ensemble au fil des années. Ils sont donc trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour que tu parviennes à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

— Sinbad a flanché tout à l'heure, il a désobéi à Ja'far en me prenant dans ses bras. C'est possible, renchérit Judal qui ne se laissait pas faire.

— Sinbad est trop gentil, mais n'abuse pas de sa gentillesse. Mis en colère, il peut être aussi redoutable, voire plus, que Ja'far. Et en colère, Ja'far ne tentera même pas de le contrôler s'il s'agit de toi. Tu n'as aucun allié Judal, personne ne t'apprécie dans ce lycée et ne compte pas sur ton cousin pour te sauver la mise le jour où Sinbad décidera de te faire exclure de cet établissement. »

Le regard noir que lui jeta l'adolescent plut énormément à Yamuraiha, Judal lui montrait ses faiblesses. Yamuraiha savait cependant que si Sinbad apprenait qu'elle s'était entretenue avec Judal sur un tel sujet de conversation, elle se ferait sermonner par le professeur de mathématiques comme quoi ce ne serait pas ses affaires et qu'il pouvait gérer cela tout seul. C'est donc avec un sourire satisfait et amusé par sa dernière pensée, voyant mentalement Sinbad lui faire la morale, que Yamuraiha se retourna pour retourner en cours.

« Et puis n'oublie pas Judal, ce n'est pas parce que ton cousin a parlé à Sinbad que tout est réglé. Sinbad n'est pas le seul à avoir de l'influence sur le proviseur, et je peux moi aussi demander à ce qu'on t'exclut définitivement même si tu n'es pas dans mes élèves. Ne t'approche pas plus que nécessaire de Sinbad et Ja'far maintenant. »

Sur ce, Yamuraiha descendit l'escalier et retourna à sa salle de cours où ses élèves devaient l'attendre puisque la cloche venait de terminer de retentir dans les locaux. Judal resta seul sur le toit du lycée, Hakuryuu n'arrivant pas puisqu'il devait être en cours et ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec lui jusqu'à ce soir. Après tout, Judal avait conscience qu'encore ce soir Hakuryuu allait devoir prendre sa défense ; ou bien l'abandonner tiens pourquoi pas. Se dresser contre leur « mère » n'était pas facile et Hakuryuu n'y était pas obligé.

Judal pesta contre les derniers événements qui venaient de se produire à son désavantage. Cette semaine était vraiment merdique. Mais il devait trouver un moyen pour éviter d'être exclu, se faire Sinbad, et briser son couple. Bien sûr qu'il n'abandonnait pas et le petit manège de cette enseignante aux gros seins ne l'effrayait pour rien au monde. Judal se tourna alors à nouveau pour que son dos repose contre le béton du sol et qu'il puisse regarder les nuages passés au-dessus de lui, dans le ciel bleu.

Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose.

…

N'ayant pas cours pour la première heure de l'après-midi, Sinbad décida de retrouver Ja'far à son bureau. Il avait pris conscience de l'emploi du temps de la journée de son amant et c'était sa seule heure de libre, avant qu'un autre élève ne vienne le voir pour savoir quelle orientation il pourra prendre suite à ses études ici. Sinbad ne prit pas le temps de toquer à la porte, car il savait que Ja'far refuserait qu'il entre et profiterait de son immobilisation derrière la porte pour fermer celle-ci à double tour.

Ainsi, quand Sinbad entra dans le bureau de Ja'far et découvrit celui-ci étalé sur sa table, il ne put s'empêcher d'étirer un sourire amusé. Ja'far montrait très rarement ses moments de faiblesses à son entourage et préférait s'enfermer dans un petit espace et laisser à ce moment-là couler ses émotions. D'ailleurs, Ja'far ne fit aucune remarque sur la présence de Sinbad dans la pièce, se doutant que ça ne pouvait être que lui pour ne pas avoir toqué précédemment à la porte. Ja'far resta alors le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés contre son bureau, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Judal m'a manipulé comme un bleu, confessa Sinbad faiblement en se rapprochant de son amant.

— Ce n'est pas une raison, Sin. Tu sais pourquoi Judal se comporte de la sorte quand tu es proche de lui, et tu trouvais cela intelligent de le prendre dans tes bras ?

— Je suis désolé. »

Arrivé au bureau, Ja'far décala ses bras croisés ainsi que son visage dans un coin du meuble le plus éloigné de Sinbad. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était son amant, qu'il pouvait le voir dans cet état.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait pleurer sur commande, je me suis fait avoir.

— Tu viens juste de te rendre compte qu'il est dangereux ? »

Le sarcasme de Ja'far n'était pas bon signe et Sinbad serra des dents. Il n'aimait pas voir Ja'far ainsi. Désireux de se faire pardonner définitivement, Sinbad saisit le dossier du fauteuil sur roulette et obligea Ja'far à se tourner pour lui faire face. Ne pouvant aller contre le fauteuil, Ja'far ne put rien faire et poussa simplement un petit cri de surprise alors que les mains de Sinbad encadraient maintenant son visage.

Sinbad le surplombait totalement, ses cheveux violacés attachés en une couette basse descendaient sur son épaule gauche et frôler le visage étonné de Ja'far qui ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses yeux avaient rougis à cause des larmes qui étaient tombées un peu plus tôt, avant que Sinbad n'entre dans la pièce. Mais avant toute chose, Ja'far se perdit dans les yeux ambrés de Sinbad. Ces yeux si imposants, montrant toute l'assurance et l'intelligence de son homologue mais aussi toute sa sincérité et son anxiété. Ja'far était fier de lui lorsqu'il parvenait à comprendre ce que disait les yeux de Sinbad, ce qui n'était pas difficile à réaliser lorsqu'on connaissait bien le professeur de mathématique.

« Si tu crois que tu vas me récupérer en faisant les yeux doux… » Pesta Ja'far avec une aura meurtrière derrière lui, visiblement agacé du comportement de Sinbad.

Aussitôt, tenant quand même à sa vie, Sinbad retira ses mains du siège et se redressa. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit sérieusement à un moyen pour faire tourner la situation en sa faveur. Ja'far quant à lui regardait avec attention le visage concentré de Sinbad par ses sourcils froncés et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Habituellement, Sinbad était un vrai moulin à parole en sa présence et il ne s'arrêtait pratiquement jamais même lorsque Ja'far le lui demandait. Ainsi, le silence ambiant fit plaisir à Ja'far. Ça le rassurait de voir que Sinbad tenait à leur relation ; lui qui était si populaire.

« Retourne à ton travail, un élève doit bientôt venir me voir, avertit-il en faisant tourner son siège pour se retrouver derrière son bureau.

— Tu m'en veux toujours ? Se risqua quand même Sinbad ne désirant pas partir maintenant.

— Bien sûr ! Tu as été idiot de flancher, Judal a plus d'un tour dans sa poche et tu dois toujours rester sur tes gardes. Ce fichu gosse sait s'y prendre. »

Ayant pris un stylo entretemps dans sa main, ce dernier manqua de se briser en deux à cause de l'emprise violente de Ja'far autour. Sinbad ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qui était en train de traverser l'esprit de son amant, pouvant savoir à quel point celui-ci était inquiétant une fois mis en colère. D'ailleurs, Sinbad se souvint qu'une fois Ja'far lui avait dit qu'il avait pensé une dizaine de milliards de fois à différentes façons d'assassiner quelqu'un et n'être jamais arrêté.

« Mais tu ne dormiras pas sur le canapé ce soir, si c'est ça ce que tu veux savoir. » Soupira finalement Ja'far en apportant son regard dans celui de Sinbad.

Un immense sourire rassuré se forma sur le visage de l'enseignant qui ne manqua pas l'occasion d'aller embrasser son amant avant que l'élève n'arrive. Le visage soudain coloré de Ja'far fit ricaner Sinbad qui lui souhaita bon courage avant de sortir, croisant un peu plus tard l'élève qui avait rendez-vous dans le couloir.

A l'intérieur de son bureau, encore seul, Ja'far cacha son visage rougi par sa main et maudit l'existence de Sinbad. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, même beaucoup plus que ne devait penser l'intéresser, mais Ja'far sentait que cet amour qu'il portait à Sinbad n'était pas sans risque. En sortant avec Sinbad, Ja'far s'était découvert un côté extrêmement jaloux, possessif et très facilement irritable sur le plan amoureux. Ces défauts qu'il avait créés en entretenant une relation avec Sinbad étaient leurs principaux sujets de disputes. Et Judal avait eu la bonne idée d'appuyer sur ses faiblesses.

Pestant une dernière fois à l'encontre de ce maudit lycéen, Ja'far fut interrompu par les coups donnés à la porte. Il inspira longuement avant de tout expirer afin de calmer ses nerfs pour ensuite autoriser l'élève à entrer et lui sourire gentiment. Ja'far savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Judal l'atteindre, cela ferait trop plaisir à celui-ci, mais c'était vraiment trop dur.

…

De son côté, Sinbad retourna en salle des professeurs afin d'attendre que les heures passent et qu'il puisse retourner en salle de classe pour animer ses dernières heures avant de rentrer chez lui. Une fois assis dans un coin tranquille et une tasse de café servie par une collègue posée devant lui, Sinbad sortit de sa pochette les copies de l'examen de ce matin. Prenant un stylo rouge, il passa au peigne fin la moindre faute, l'entoura, et barrait le résultat du coup faux. Parfois, quand l'erreur était trop grosse il mettait une petite indication sur le côté pour l'élève et lui faire comprendre sa faute, afin qu'il ne recommence pas. En général, ses élèves s'en sortaient la plupart du temps avec de bons résultats, ou alors juste en dessous de la moyenne mais facilement rattrapables.

Seulement, cela ne voulait pas non plus dire que tout le monde atteignait la note parfaite.

Et c'est en arrivant devant la copie de Judal que Sinbad ne le réalisa toujours pas.

Pendant le court instant où Judal lui avait donné sa copie terminée bien plus rapidement que les autres, Sinbad l'avait parcourue d'un rapide coup d'œil et n'avait pas trouvé de fautes. Seulement, il pensait en trouver une en s'y penchant sérieusement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait beau tourner la feuille dans tous les sens, vérifier sur une calculatrice, et même demander à un collègue de mathématiques, pour voir si ce n'était pas sa vue qui avait un problème.

Mais non, Judal avait bien tout juste.

Sinbad s'interrogea alors. Judal aurait-il triché ? Il ne semblait pas pourtant avoir vu une quelconque antisèche lorsqu'il est passé à sa table, et puis Judal s'en tirait toujours avec des notes acceptables depuis le début de l'année. Par ailleurs, Sinbad s'était déjà questionné sur le fait que Judal n'utilisait pas toutes ses capacités et se reposaient plutôt sur ses facilités. Mais alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Voulait-il lui en mettre plein la vue ? Ou encore pour le provoquer ? Franchement, Sinbad ne savait pas laquelle de ses questions étaient correctes puisque toutes avaient leur part de vérité. Dans ce cas, est-ce que Judal serait en fait un géni ? Enfin, ce serait ici vanter ses examens. Peut-être que tout simplement, l'examen de ce matin était simplement plus facile que les autres. Oui, voilà. Sinbad n'arrivait pas à admettre que Judal soit à ce point intelligent, pas avec un tel comportement.

Ce serait tellement du gâchis.

« Pourquoi ces grognements incessants, mon vieux ? » Interrogea une voix moqueuse.

Sans délicatesse, la main bronzée de Sharrkan attrapa l'épaule droite de Sinbad qui recula assez son visage pour voir les yeux d'un vert luisant de son collègue et ami. Dans un soupir qui en disait long sur son état, Sinbad décala juste un peu la copie de Judal pour montrer à Sharrkan le superbe cent marqué au feutre rouge.

« Ouah ! Y aurait deux Judal dans ce lycée, tu crois ? S'écria Sharrkan en s'emparant de la copie et la regardant à son tour sous toutes les coutures.

— Un est suffisant, marmonna Sinbad qui se massa en même temps les tempes.

— Haha c'est vrai ! Quel bordel ça ferait s'il existait deux Judal. »

Le rire de Sharrkan attira l'attention d'autres professeurs qui rejoignirent Sinbad et prirent en connaissance la copie du célèbre lycéen. Tous semblèrent plus étonnés les uns que les autres, discutant sur le fait que Judal ne travaillait jamais en classe et embêtait toujours ses camarades, ou même ses professeurs.

« Je me demande comment sont ses parents… le laissent-ils faire ce qu'il souhaite aussi chez eux ? »

La question soulevée par un enseignant qui avait dans une de ses classes Judal, intéressa tout à coup Sinbad qui dirigea son regard vers cet homme qui venait de soulever un problème important. Et les parents de Judal ? Sinbad n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir rencontrés, ni même croisés dans un détour de couloir lors des réunions parents-professeurs que le lycée mettait en place. Ce serait peut-être intéressant d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec les parents de Judal pour discuter du comportement de celui-ci lors des cours et trouver une solution juste et appropriée.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de mijoter, mais ça ne va pas plaire à Ja'far, chuchota Sharrkan qui s'était entretemps rapproché de lui.

— Comment ça ? » Réagit subitement Sinbad en reprenant conscience de son environnement.

De manière qui se voulait cool, Sharrkan apporta sa main à ses yeux comme dans un signe militaire et lui étira l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Tes yeux parlent beaucoup Sinbad, tu devrais faire attention. Ja'far les utilise beaucoup pour te percer à jour. »

Mais avant que Sinbad puisse poser une autre question ou essayer d'en savoir davantage, une collègue attrapa le bras musclé de Sharrkan qui ne tarda pas à partir ailleurs en charmante compagnie. Laissant ainsi seul Sinbad qui se replongea dans la correction de sa copie en mettant celle de Judal à l'écart. Il devait trouver un moyen pour rencontrer ses parents et s'entretenir avec eux. Cela ne lui plaisait pas d'essayer de faire exclure Judal, sachant après le mal qu'aura ce dernier pour retrouver un autre lycée et pour la suite de son avenir. Ça ferait tâche dans son dossier.

Sinbad ne voyait alors qu'une seule solution : convoquer les parents de Judal et avoir une conversation sérieuse au sujet de ce dernier. Il fallait de toute façon revoir l'attitude du jeune homme dans l'ensemble du lycée et le prier de devenir plus sérieux dans ses études, surtout si en plus Judal avait des capacités. Et le pire, c'était qu'il les avait justement. Peur de paraître comme un « intello » qui le ferait agir de la sorte ? Judal se soucierait-il du regard des autres sur sa personne ? Quelque part, Sinbad ne trouvait pas cette possibilité exacte. C'était Judal après tout, il se ficherait pas mal de l'avis d'autrui sur lui. Fainéantise ?

C'était déjà un peu plus juste selon Sinbad. Mais ça en restait tout de même dommage.

Durant le temps où Sinbad sortait le dossier scolaire de Judal où était inscrit le numéro de ses parents, et alors que le principal concerné se dorait la pilule sur le toit du lycée, l'intérêt particulier pour chacun d'eux qu'ils portaient pour l'autre en ferait rire plus d'un. Certainement pas Ja'far, ni encore les amis de Sinbad, à coup sûr Judal qui tomberait hilare, mais pas que. Car ce n'était pas par hasard que depuis sa première année dans ce lycée, étant maintenant à sa dernière, qu'aucun des professeurs qu'avaient pu avoir Judal n'aient eu le privilège de voir les parents de celui-ci. D'une part car cela était impossible puisqu'on ne pouvait pas obliger le court de la vie à signer un papier de convocation, mais aussi car ce serait une perte de temps.

Et puis de toute façon, être trop curieux n'attirait jamais rien de bon. On ne peut jamais savoir ce qui se cache derrière ce voile sombre, et Sinbad n'aurait jamais dû tirer sur ce dernier pour voir de l'autre côté.


	4. Intérêt particulier nocif

Salut ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien déroulée et que vous êtes dans une bonne classe, moi je reprends seulement lundi héhé. Enfin, le fait que je rentre dans un nouvel environnement me fait un peu peur, mais qui vivra verra comme je dis si bien haha ! Dans ce chapitre, de nouveaux personnages entrent en scène, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, merci d'ailleurs à celles qui laisse des review !

* * *

**Sous les pétales de cerisiers**

**Semaine Quatre – Intérêt particulier nocif**

* * *

Installé autour de la grande table qui était utilisée en temps normal pour les grandes réunions, Judal regarda le plafond immaculé au-dessus de lui. Ses jambes croisées sur la table lui permettaient de faire lever les deux pieds avant de sa chaise et ainsi se balancer dans l'attente de l'entrée d'une personne. Dès son retour au bercail, des gardes lui avaient demandé, voire plutôt ordonné, de se rendre à la salle de réunion et d'attendre que la maîtresse des lieux apparaisse.

Mais cela devait bien faire une demi-heure que Judal poirotait. Et il détestait ça.

« Fais chier ! »

Faisant claquer les deux pieds de sa chaise tout en se redressant, il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et regarda autour de lui une occupation. Il avait un peu plus tôt entendu le verrou s'actionner de la porte par laquelle il était entré dans cette immense salle, impossible de sortir donc. Aucune fenêtre n'existait dans ce petit espace juste éclairé par des lumières accrochées contre les murs. Une bonne vingtaine de chaises entouraient l'immense table rectangulaire sombre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Judal entrait dans cette pièce, mais cela faisait un moment et il n'y allait pas si souvent.

D'ailleurs, c'était même conseillé de ne pas venir trop souvent dans cette pièce. Cela pouvait en devenir dangereux.

Mais Judal s'en fichait, il n'avait pas peur de cette femme de toute façon. Cette femme qui n'était pas sa mère, qui n'avait donc aucune autorité sur lui et dont il se fichait royalement de l'avis et tout ce qui allait avec. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec son corps, sa langue, et son avenir. Ainsi, pendant le temps où Judal se baladait dans la pièce en s'intéressant faussement aux décorations afin de faire passer le temps, la porte par laquelle il était entré s'entrouvrit pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Judal se redressa une nouvelle fois et l'expression dans son regard se fit plus dur, fusillant pratiquement cette femme qui entrait tranquillement dans la salle de réunion qui était sienne. Ses longs cheveux dont quelques mèches coiffées en tresse descendaient jusqu'à sous ses épaules se balançaient élégamment autour de sa taille à chacun de ses pas. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair et son petit sourire conciliant donnait l'envie irrésistible à Judal de lui rire au nez, mais il parvint à se retenir par une force insoupçonnée jusqu'à lors et resta ainsi de marbre. Cette femme le dégoutait.

« Bonjour Judal, comment tu vas ? Entre le lycée et mes obligations, on a très peu de temps pour nous voir… c'est dommage, tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant maintenant face et souriant davantage.

— Pas tout à fait. » Répondit-il franchement.

Il ne désirait pas entrer dans le jeu de cette femme, ça n'en valait pas la peine. S'il le pouvait, Judal se serait tiré de cette maison depuis un long moment déjà. Malheureusement, de une il n'avait pas les finances nécessaires pour s'assumer tout seul et puis d'autre part cette femme le retenait. Enfin, un boulot à mi-temps serait facile à trouver, mais Judal ne comptait pas s'encombrer d'un travail à son âge. Alors, il restait dans cette maison et faisait le mur quand cela l'enchantait pour faire la tournée des bars et attraper des hommes. Son train-train habituel lui convenait parfaitement. Quoique cette femme puisse faire ou dire.

« Toujours aussi froid, hein ? C'est dommage tu sais, on pourrait bien s'entendre tous les deux…

— Si vous n'avez rien d'intéressant à me dire, je retourne dans ma chambre. »

Le fait qu'il la vouvoie marquait déjà une mince preuve de respect, ou en tout cas de soumission, et Judal frissonna suite à sa propre phrase. Cette femme l'horripilait tout en lui donnant l'envie de la tordre en deux, la massacrer, l'entendre crier ou encore supplier d'arrêter, mais pourtant il ne faisait rien de cela. Il la vouvoyait même. A cet instant, Judal se maudit lui-même.

Agacé contre son propre comportement, sa main s'abattit avec force contre la poignée de la porte qui l'emmènerait loin de cette femme. Seulement, cela aurait été trop beau et la voix de celle-ci résonna dans la pièce tel un glas de mauvais augure. Judal se retourna alors assez pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

« Mon cher Judal… ton lycée nous a appelé pour nous faire part de tes absences à répétition. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement amusée, le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres renforçant l'idée de dangerosité qui se dégageait d'elle.

— Car je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont enseigner. C'est du temps perdu pour moi, répondit-il franchement.

— Seulement, ce n'est pas avec un dossier comme le tien que tu parviendras à intégrer une école de renommée. Fait attention à tes appréciations. »

Judal se retint de rajouter le _« ou gare à toi » _que devait de toute façon penser très fort cette femme sans pour autant le dire à voix haute. Un sourire moqueur s'étira alors sur les lèvres du garçon qui se tourna à nouveau pour faire face à la porte et abaisser la poignée. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Toutefois, alors que Judal s'éloignait de cette femme, il eut la désagréable impression d'entendre cette dernière glousser derrière son dos.

Sans plus tarder et n'ayant rien à faire dans le hall d'entrée ou encore dans le séjour, Judal monta l'immense escalier qui menait aux chambres et surtout à la sienne. Après quelques virages et de nombreux manques de respect en ne saluant pas ceux qui le faisaient à son encontre, Judal ouvrit sa porte et la ferma d'un coup de pied violent, tout cela sans marquer une pause. Il s'allongea sans plus tarder sur son lit et attrapa la télécommande pour allumer sa télévision écran plat avant de changer de chaînes pour en trouver une acceptable. Ses devoirs ne l'intéressaient pas et il ne comptait pas les faire, et de toute façon, jamais il ne les avait faits. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes dans ce cas ? Et puis, quand ses professeurs l'interrogeaient sur un travail à faire, il parvenait à répondre en ayant seulement l'énoncé sous les yeux.

C'est génial d'être intelligent.

Une bonne partie de sa soirée se déroula de la sorte, zappant sans cesse et grignotant des paquets de chips qu'il cachait sous son lit une fois après les avoir remontés jusqu'à sa chambre. Parfois, Judal sortait une console tout en laissant la télévision allumée et s'amusait sur un jeu qu'il avait soit volé ou soit offert par un de ses amants d'un soir. Déjà au collège, Judal avait ce train de vie, à sortir la nuit dans des bars souvent mal famés. Seulement, la différence entre maintenant et avant était qu'il faisait vider les portes monnaies de ses amants toujours bien plus vieux que lui en échange de plusieurs soirs dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ainsi, tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Il lui arrivait même de voler tout l'argent contenu dans les portefeuilles pendant que leur propriétaire se remettait d'une violente nuit d'extase, avant de décamper et ne plus donner de signe de vie.

Bon, il est vrai que parfois certains de ses amants d'un soir le retrouvaient et lui faisaient sa fête, mais Judal s'en était toujours tiré. D'ailleurs, grâce à ces mauvaises passes il avait appris à se battre et se cacher. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, mûri aussi, il ne se laissait plus facilement avoir et ses agresseurs s'en mordaient très rapidement les doigts.

A vingt-deux heures, son réveil sonna comme chaque vendredi soir et Judal éteint immédiatement sa télévision et sauta de son lit pour retomber sur ses pieds. Sa tenue de lycéen tomba rapidement et c'est simplement vêtu d'un caleçon que Judal ouvrit sa penderie pour trouver des vêtements adéquats pour cette soirée. Comme aujourd'hui c'était vendredi soir, Judal comptait bien sortir toute la nuit et ne revenir que tard dans la matinée du lendemain. Son objectif de la soirée était de s'amuser et surtout trouver un bon coup. Ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas trop ça.

Finalement, Judal opta pour une chemise légère, les premiers boutons défaits pour laisser apparent son torse imberbe et son début de musculature ainsi qu'un pantalon banal. Après avoir ajouté quelques bracelets et colliers, passant par le miroir pour arranger quelques mèches rebelles, Judal se monta à nouveau sur son lit pour rejoindre la fenêtre qui donnait sur le trottoir ainsi qu'un arbre dont le jeune homme se servait pour descendre et faire le mur.

« C'est parti ! » Se réjouit-il en ouvrant sa fenêtre et passant par-dessus le rebord.

Comme d'habitude, Judal rejoignit la plus grosse branche de l'arbre et s'accrocha au tronc de celui-ci avant de commencer à descendre pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Il faisait déjà nuit et la ruelle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Un lampadaire se trouvait au bout, mais il n'éclairait pas assez pour le faire découvrir de ces personnes qui composaient _sa famille_.

Prenant impulsion sur une branche proche du sol, Judal retomba avec légèreté sur le macadam tout en enfouissant naturellement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon sombre. Rapidement, il se mit en route pour rejoindre son bar préféré. Un sourire amusé s'était déjà étiré sur ses lèvres, réjouit de pouvoir se tirer de cette baraque et aller voir ailleurs. Malheureusement, ce sourire spécifique qu'avait Judal et qui avait fait sa réputation, tomba bien vite de ses lèvres. Et pour cause, trois hommes se trouvaient en face de lui à barrer le chemin.

Puis quand il se retourna pour essayer de s'enfuir, trois autres hommes apparurent et l'encerclèrent de cette façon. Ces hommes portant des tenues sombres et le visage recouvert par un voile blanc, des hommes servant la mère d'Hakuryuu.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Laissez-moi passer, bande de connards ! Gronda-t-il en regardant autour de lui si une brèche n'existait pas.

— Veuillez rentrer chez vous, Monsieur Judal, sollicita l'un des hommes l'entourant.

— Ce sont les ordres voyez Monsieur, rentrez chez vous maintenant. » Reprit un autre.

Les ordres ? Judal grommela différentes insultes plus horribles les unes que les autres à l'encontre de cette femme qui l'horripilait de plus en plus. Son rire de tout à l'heure était donc pour ça, elle avait prévu son coup. Mais pas question ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Frapper ces hommes et les combattre ne lui faisait pas peur.

Mais alors que Judal allait se jeter sur un premier homme, son bras droit décalé pour prendre de l'élan et faire rencontrer son poing avec son visage, une paire de talons qu'on pose contre le sol vibra dans l'air tel un glas de mauvais augure. Ceci refroidit instantanément Judal dont le bras resta en suspension. Seul son visage bougea pour se décaler légèrement vers l'arrière afin de voir la silhouette de Gyokuen, cette femme perfide et machiavélique.

« Allons donc mon cher Judal… on fait une petite escapade nocturne ? »

Sa question n'en était pas vraiment une et le rire qui l'accompagna fit frémir Judal de rage, ne pouvant malheureusement rien contre cette harpie. Les gardes de Gyokuen se resserrèrent autour de Judal et tous auraient pu toucher l'adolescent s'ils tendaient simplement leur bras. Toute brèche était maintenant impossible et Judal comprit bien rapidement qu'il n'avait aucun alternative que de retourner bien gentiment dans sa chambre.

Bien que de très mauvaise humeur et échappant violemment aux mains audacieuses de ces hommes au visage caché qui essayaient de le pousser à avancer plus vite, Judal se rendit, d'un pas rageur, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de cette maison qui ressemblait en cet instant plus à une prison. A son entrée dans le hall, Judal découvrit Hakuryuu sous l'embrasure de la porte menant au salon, ainsi que d'autres résidents et des employés. Judal ne fit attention à aucun d'entre eux, remontant à nouveau les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre et s'y enfermer. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire ici.

« Putain de merde ! » Grinça-t-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre, empêchant un des gardes de Gyokuen de rentrer.

Manquait plus que ces hommes viennent le surveiller directement dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, pour s'assurer d'une chose Judal remonta sur son lit et regarda par la fenêtre l'extérieur. La faible source de lumière émit par le lampadaire au bout de la ruelle permettait tout de même d'apercevoir une silhouette humaine non loin d'ici. Ces hommes avaient sûrement bouclé le périmètre, l'empêchant donc de retenter sa chance.

Dans un énième râle sortant du plus profond de son cœur, Judal se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa son plafond d'un air pensif et surtout très agacé. Que pouvait-il faire de son vendredi soir maintenant ? Et puis son week-end aussi ? Cette fichue femme ne le laissera à tous les coups pas sortir et ces gorilles lui obéiront sans rechigner. Et toute tentative d'évasion était encore trop tôt ces hommes avaient des ordres à tenir tout juste formulés, ils ne pourront pas l'oublier ni ce soir ni les jours prochains. Judal s'en doutait bien. Cependant, d'ici quatre semaines, peut-être même trois avec un peu de chance, ils seront plus tête en l'air et il aura alors sa chance. Mais d'ici là, que pouvait-il faire ? Travailler ne l'intéressait pas, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de s'avancer dans ses devoirs puisqu'il pouvait le faire instantanément en cours si son professeur l'interrogeait. A quoi bon donc perdre son temps à la maison s'il pouvait le faire le jour même ?

Prenant conscience de l'existence de son ordinateur portable après avoir laissé traîner son regard dans sa chambre, Judal se leva pour aller le chercher et ensuite revenir s'allonger. Peut-être avait-il encore des bons films. Parcourant ses archives, Judal réalisa qu'il avait téléchargé de nouveaux films pornographiques qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps de regarder. A vrai dire, il préférait nettement sortir et faire son propre film, sans toutefois le mettre en vente ou en ligne, que plutôt en regarder un derrière son ordinateur. C'était assez frustrant en soit. Mais quand le choix se voyait réduit à son paroxysme…

« Alors voyons un peu ça… » Pensa-t-il à voix haute tout en parcourant ses archives à la recherche de ces films téléchargés au préalable.

Tous les genres se trouvaient mélangés, du porno classique au SM. D'ailleurs, Judal se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait pratiqué un peu de SM avec un partenaire d'un soir, toutefois ce n'était pas autant poussé que dans les films qu'il avait pu voir avant ou ce qu'il avait pu aussi entendre. Le SM ne l'attirait pas véritablement, ou en tout cas pas dans l'extrême, peut-être parfois pour pimenter une partie de jambes en l'air. Mais pas plus.

Puis une question parvint à se hisser dans le courant de ses pensées : comment Sinbad faisait-il l'amour à un autre homme ? Le baisait-il violemment, sans délicatesse ? Etait-il porté sur le SM ? Ou était-il tendre et s'inquiétait plus pour le plaisir de son partenaire que pour le sien ? Enfin à tous les coups, Judal pensa que Jafar devait décider de quand ils le faisaient, à quel moment, et surtout quand lui en avait envie. Et puis, Judal n'arrivait pas à imaginer Jafar couvert d'objets pour le blesser, ne le voyant déjà pas masochiste. Seulement, coucher avec quelqu'un de façon classique ou alors en s'inquiétant de l'autre plus que soi-même ennuyait profondément Judal. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Etant parvenu à choisir un film, Judal posa son ordinateur sur une surface dure et se recula ensuite pour caler son dos contre le mur au bout de son lit. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait d'un porno gay. Entendre gémir exagérément une femme révulsait le jeune homme qui se croirait plus en film d'horreur qu'autre chose. Et puis même, les acteurs des pornos gays sont souvent parfaitement musclés et d'une beauté correcte. Pas ce genre de types que pouvaient ramasser Judal dans ces bars.

Ayant mis le son à fond, afin de surtout faire littéralement chier les autres occupants de cette baraque, les premiers gémissements se firent entendre et un sourire trancha en deux le visage de Judal. Les deux hommes ici étaient deux bureaucrates retenus à cause d'une réunion qui venait de se terminer, l'un se plaignant d'avoir trop chaud et commençant à retirer sa veste puis ainsi de suite jusqu'à se trouver à poil. Ce film ne manquait pas de provocation et cela plaisait à Judal. Un jeu s'installait entre les deux personnages, de la provocation à l'état brute de celui qui s'excitera le plus et ne tiendra plus. Et tous les coups étaient permis.

Cependant au milieu du film, et alors qu'il commençait à pomper son membre dressé, le visage de Sinbad se superposa à celui du dominant du film. Les deux hommes n'avaient pourtant rien à voir l'un avait les cheveux coupés en bataille et l'autre les cheveux longs et violacés, mais par l'expression de leur regard à un certain moment, Judal n'arriva plus à les différencier. Judal se souvint de ce moment où il pleurait contre Sinbad qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, de son regard désolé qu'il lui jetait. Une infime tendresse, une marque de reconnaissance, de faiblesse aussi. Judal ne put retenir son propre gémissement de sortir de sa gorge alors que son imaginaire entrait en jeu et lui proposait de revenir à ce moment de sa journée embrassant alors Sinbad, commençant à déboutonner avec ses propres mains sa chemise et tâtonner son torse parfaitement musclé. Le souffle erratique du professeur contre sa peau, ses yeux enflammés qui ne regardent que lui ainsi que ses lèvres qui ne cessent de chercher les siennes tout en se laissant déshabiller dans ce couloir où tout le monde pourrait les voir.

« Sin… »

Le nom lui échappa, mais Judal n'y porta pas vraiment d'importance. Plutôt préoccupé à se donner du plaisir en faisant courir sa main sur son sexe en érection tandis que l'autre malmenait un de ses mamelons dressé. Son corps était pris de soubresaut et sa vision des choses devint rapidement floue, sa main continuant son activité sans qu'il en ait parfaitement conscience. C'était tellement bon que c'était devenu impossible d'arrêter. Judal en oublia même son film pornographique qui se poursuivait, les deux hommes maintenant connecté à l'autre sur un bureau dont tout avait été viré sans pitié. Son imagination à elle seule lui permit de s'auto-satisfaire sans difficulté la voix brûlant de désir de Sinbad l'appelant ou gémissant, ses mains qui ne cessent de se balader sur son corps et sa langue qui goûte chaque partie exposée de lui.

Judal se laissa tomber sur son lit, continuant son affaire tout en faisant un peu plus chuter son pantalon qui arriva bientôt à ses chevilles. Après avoir pourléché ses doigts, la suite des événements lui permit d'accentuer davantage son moment de plaisir et d'illusions. Le nom de Sinbad lui échappa à de nombreuses reprises, parfois bien plus fort que le film lui-même. Et lorsque les premiers spasmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez, Judal serra des dents et se concentra pour parvenir à faire durer plus longtemps cet instant. Il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant, ne désirant pas perdre le fil de son propre film qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Les coups de butoirs de Sinbad étaient violents, entrant complètement en lui et heurtant brutalement, sans délicatesse, sa prostate pour le faire décoller jusqu'au septième ciel. Judal désirait plus que tout continuer ce moment, le plus longtemps possible et ainsi profiter de son instant privilégié avec Sinbad. Il était tout à lui, nu comme un vert et le souffle saccadé. De son front s'écoulaient des perles de sueurs, roulant sur son magnifique visage et faisant se coller par-dessus quelques mèches violacées.

Malheureusement, Judal ne put se retenir davantage et c'est dans un dernier appel luxueux qu'il prononça le nom de son professeur de mathématiques tout en jouissant. Le souffle court, son ventre se soulevant pour ensuite retomber contre le matelas, Judal apporta sa main droite à ses yeux pour la détailler. Le liquide blanchâtre s'enroulait autour de ses doigts pour ensuite se mélanger aux draps, lentement. Avec force, Judal contracta son poing et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas abandonner, ce n'était pas son genre.

« Je sais ce que je vais faire lundi… prépare-toi mon sexy Sinbad, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. »

Un rire sonore s'échappa à son tour de sa gorge et couvrit la chambre maintenant silencieuse, le film pornographique s'étant arrêté puisque terminé depuis un moment. Judal éteint alors son ordinateur pour ensuite le poser à même le sol, et rabattit par la suite les couvertures sur lui après s'être glissé dessous. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Judal parvint à s'endormir, ayant hâte comme jamais de reprendre les cours.

Ça allait être amusant.


	5. Première offensive

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée de vous poster le chapitre qu'aujourd'hui, mais mon ordinateur a eu de légers problèmes et j'ai dû l'amener chez un réparateur. Heureusement, je n'ai perdu aucunes données (ma grande peur T.T) et me voici vous proposant le chapitre 5 de cette fiction.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires, passez une bonne lecture avant tout :3

* * *

**Sous les pétales de cerisiers**

**Semaine Cinq – Première offensive**

* * *

En histoire et malgré ses capacités, Judal n'avait jamais rien suivi et préférait dormir qu'embêter ses camarades pour dire. Cette matière ne l'intéressait absolument pas et son enseignante avait bien malheureusement une voix soporifique. La jeune femme avait aussi arrêté de le réveiller pour au moins qu'il fasse semblant de s'intéresser à son cours, le fait que le brun se rendormait dès qu'elle rouvrait une nouvelle fois la bouche ne semblait alors pas la déranger. Et puis, avoir Judal endormi lui permettait de faire son cours tranquillement.

Pourtant ce matin-là, on aurait dit un autre Judal. Celui-ci levait sans cesse la main pour poser des questions ou répondre à celles qu'elle posait. Il se faisait aussi volontaire pour lire les documents du livre, aller au tableau pour résoudre un problème et ne bavardait pas, il n'embêtait personne non plus. Au début, l'enseignante avait hésité à interroger Judal qui levait respectueusement le bras pour avoir la permission de parler. Elle avait peur qu'il en profite pour dire une bêtise et fasse le bordel dans son cours. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, Judal avait répondu juste à sa précédente question.

Et cela allait bientôt faire une heure que le lycéen participait au cours.

Les cours suivants, Judal se comporta de la même façon. Il leva la main pour avoir l'autorisation de parler, participer au cours et posait des questions à ses professeurs pour mieux comprendre et répondait à chaque fois juste à leurs questions. Quand ses professeurs interrogeaient une autre personne que lui, pour ne pas qu'il soit le seul à participer, Judal ne disait rien et attendait la question suivante.

Le jeune homme continua son manège toute la matinée et salua son dernier professeur avant de se diriger vers le toit du lycée et sortir de son sac le sandwich qu'il avait préparé puisqu'il ne pouvait plus sortir le soir. S'appuyant contre le mur où se trouvait la porte métallique pour accéder au lieu, Judal porta son attention au ciel qui s'obscurcissait de nuages gris. Il allait sûrement pleuvoir sous peu.

Un sourire déforma ensuite le visage du lycéen, son plan maintenant en route il n'avait plus qu'à attendre les répercussions. Le bouche à oreille était sa meilleure arme dorénavant. Les choses commenceraient à venir à lui.

…

Dans la salle des professeurs, Sinbad rangeait ses affaires pour rejoindre Ja'far et aller manger avec lui seul à seul pour une fois. Ils avaient conclu, dans leur appartement, qu'ils devaient passer plus de temps ensembles au court de la journée. Après tout, auprès des professeurs, sa relation avec Ja'far était connue par tous. Enfin, cela n'empêchaient pourtant pas les collègues de Sinbad d'essayer de l'inviter à dîner, ou carrément de l'avoir dans leur lit, mais le violacé refusait toujours gentiment. Le véritable problème venait des lycéennes qui essayaient de se voiler la face, pour celles qui étaient au courant, et mettaient ça sur le dos des rumeurs. Pour elles, Sinbad ne pouvait pas être gay.

Sinbad quitta son siège avec sa mallette dans sa main gauche, mais au moment où il allait sortir ses oreilles ne purent ignorer le prénom qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce qui le fit s'arrêter sans en avoir conscience, la poignée de la porte dans sa main.

« Et Judal a répondu à toutes les questions tout en ayant juste ! Confessa la professeur d'histoire du lycéen qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

— Dans mon cours, il n'a pas bavardé une seule fois et a levé la main à chacune de mes questions aussi. On dirait un tout autre élève ! Reprit un autre.

— Vous croyez qu'il s'est fait recadrer par ses parents ? Ce soudain changement n'est pas là par hasard… »

Les parents de Judal avaient-ils finalement parlé à leur enfant de son attitude au lycée ? Sinbad se souvint alors qu'il voulait convoquer les parents de Judal pour s'entretenir avec eux.

_« Vous savez, monsieur Sinbad, malgré les apparences Judal est un adolescent qui doit supporter de lourds problèmes que n'ont normalement pas les adolescents de son âge. Alors je vous en prie, ne l'alourdissez pas d'autres problèmes. »_

Son entretien imprévu avec le cousin de Judal, Hakuryuu, lui revint en mémoire. De quels problèmes cet élève pouvait bien parler ? Si Judal avait des problèmes qu'ont normalement les adultes, et s'il se comportait ainsi, quel était le rapport ? Sinbad referma la porte derrière lui, les enseignants repartant sur un autre sujet de conversation. C'est sur le chemin pour retrouver Ja'far à l'extérieur que Sinbad ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger et essayer de trouver des solutions pour aider Judal.

Aider Judal ?

Sinbad s'arrêta alors qu'il se trouvait sur les marches menant à l'extérieur, Ja'far l'attendant au niveau du portail. Plongé dans ses pensées, Sinbad n'entendit pas les appels de son amant. C'était le rôle du professeur principal de résoudre les problèmes d'un élève, s'il y a conflit avec ses parents et que cela empêche ce dernier de travailler correctement, mais avait-il vraiment le droit de se mêler de la vie privée de Judal ? Et puis s'il posait directement la question au concerné, Sinbad était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Judal trouverait le moyen de se défiler. Sinbad avait compris que Judal n'était pas ce genre de personne qui se repose sur les autres et attendent que tout leur arrive, il subissait seul et avançait tout aussi seul. Judal était un solitaire.

« Sin ! » Cria Ja'far venu à sa hauteur puisque le violacé ne lui répondait pas.

Sursautant puisque tiré violemment de ses pensées, Sinbad détailla le visage agacé du conseiller en orientation du lycée et accessoirement aussi son amant depuis quelques années maintenant. Les yeux sombres de Ja'far le fusillaient sans aucune honte, se demandant encore quelle était la raison pour être ignoré.

« Si ça te dérange de manger avec moi, tu peux retourner en salle des profs. Je peux manger tout seul ! » Pesta-t-il en commençant à descendre les marches.

Mais alors que Ja'far s'éloignait de Sinbad pour se diriger seul vers une brasserie, son poignet fut attrapé par la poigne ferme de Sinbad qui le poussa alors à se retourner pour voir le violacé. Ja'far sentit son cœur se contracter. Il se détestait pour être si faible face à Sinbad, pour tomber à chaque fois lorsque leur regard se croisaient, de ne pas réussir à lui tenir complètement face sans relâcher l'affaire dès qu'il apercevait cet éclat de remord dans les yeux du violacé. Ja'far s'insultait d'être tombé amoureux de cet homme.

« Allons manger ensembles, ça fait longtemps. »

D'un sourire charmeur dont il était passé expert, Sinbad se mit aux côtés de Ja'far et marcha à la même allure que lui. Ja'far ne put rien répliquer, absorbé par ce doux sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres du violacé. Ce même sourire qui pourrait l'emmener n'importe où les yeux fermés, il lui ferait confiance. Pestant mentalement contre lui-même, Ja'far suivit Sinbad sans protester quoique ce soit.

En haut du lycée, toujours sur le toit, Judal avait entendu le nom de son cher professeur de mathématiques hué. Il s'était donc relevé et tenait maintenant entre ses mains le grillage qui empêchait aux élèves de faire le grand saut. Maintenant il pouvait voir Sinbad et Ja'far quitter le lycée côte à côte et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Sa poigne se referma durement contre le grillage qui se tordit légèrement. Il ne supportait pas de voir Ja'far aux côtés de Sinbad. Où allaient-ils comme ça ? Baiser quelque part ? Judal pesta bruyamment avant de se détourner pour rejoindre sa précédente place maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus voir le violacé.

Ça devenait urgent de rayer Ja'far de sa liste d'opposants.

Toutefois, Judal ne quitta pas le toit du lycée de l'après-midi et laissa le couple s'en aller à leurs occupations. Il devait résister et tenir son plan à exécution. Ainsi, il pourra faire d'une pierre deux coups d'une part il regagnerait le droit de sortir sans autorisation et il obtiendrait l'intérêt de Sinbad. Le but que se fixait alors Judal était d'arriver premier aux examens trimestriels qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Et il se savait en être capable, sans trop réviser d'autant plus.

Ainsi Judal continua son comportement de pseudo élève modèle en levant sa main pour participer aux cours ou répondant alors aux problèmes inscrits au tableau. Il allait même aux cours de sport. Sharrkan s'était arrêté à l'appellation de son nom pour vérifier qu'il était bien encore absent, mais cette fois-ci Judal était bien là et avait répondu présent. Sous l'hébétement complet du professeur, en tenue de sport et sa longue natte remontée en hauteur, Judal était paré pour les cours d'endurance autour du terrain. Il avait même pensé à la casquette afin de ne pas tomber par la chaleur écrasante.

Mais le meilleur de tout cela et qui faisait tenir le jeune homme, était l'impact que son comportement avait sur le lycée en lui-même. Autant les enseignants que les élèves s'interrogeaient sur le revirement de situation concernant le brun, lançant ainsi des rumeurs plus hilarantes les unes que les autres. Certaines personnes pensaient qu'il s'était finalement trouvé quelqu'un de sérieux et prenaient son avenir en main. Ou bien que ses parents l'avaient tout simplement réprimandé et le forçaient à étudier. Cela allait et venait comme des lapins qui se reproduisaient et amusait beaucoup Judal.

Mais il voulait tout simplement Sinbad.

Sinbad qui en ce moment même se trouvait en face de lui, assis sur son siège derrière son bureau installé dans la salle des professeurs. Ce jour-là, son emploi du temps ne stipulait pas qu'il aurait dû voir le célèbre professeur au corps de rêve mais ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir par les hauts parleurs qui se trouvaient accrochés aux quatre coins de l'établissement. Un sourire satisfait étiré sur son visage, Judal attendit que Sinbad prenne la parole pour la prendre à son tour. A ce moment, il préférait jubiler.

« Ces derniers jours, ton comportement en classe s'est nettement amélioré. Tu retournes même en sport de ce que m'a dit mon collègue, souffla Sinbad après avoir croisé ses bras contre son torse et s'être tourné pour faire face à Judal debout tandis que lui restait assis.

— En effet. » Répondit-il simplement tout en regardant autour d'eux les autres professeurs en train d'écouter attentivement leur conversation.

Judal sourit franchement en apercevant Yamuraiha assisse derrière son bureau, ses yeux braqués sur lui. Il se souvenait de son échange avec l'enseignante et se contrôla afin de ne pas rire au nez de tout le monde.

« Puis-je savoir la nature de ce changement ? S'enquit alors Sinbad, intéressé.

— Bah simplement parce que certains de vos collègues m'ont fait savoir explicitement que je risquais de me faire virer si je ne m'améliorais pas, et comme les examens trimestriels arrivent, me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de travailler sérieusement. »

Les oreilles du natté entendirent le grincement de dents de Yamuraiha, se mordant alors sa langue pour ne pas rire. C'était tellement hilarant de se trouvait à l'instant même dans cette salle, en face de Sinbad et tous les autres professeurs autour d'eux. Son changement d'attitude en intéressait même les autres professeurs, ceux que Judal n'avait jamais eu en cours.

« J'aimerai quand même prendre rendez-vous avec tes parents, si tu me le permets. »

A cette proposition, Judal cessa toutefois de sourire. Ses yeux sanglants se tournèrent alors dans ceux ambrés de Sinbad qui ne faiblissait pas, le ton de sa voix restant froid et catégorique. Face au silence du lycéen normalement si loquace, Sinbad fronça des sourcils. Y avait-il un problème ?

« Ça va être problématique, soupira enfin Judal tout en se grattant l'arrière de son crâne de manière ennuyée.

— Pourquoi ça ? S'ils sont en voyage, je pourrais attendre leur retour et…

— Ils ne reviendront pas. »

Le ton ferme de l'adolescent surprit légèrement Sinbad alors que les autres professeurs toujours attentifs se posaient entre eux des questions. Semblant comprendre la nature de ce rendez-vous impossible, Sinbad se gratta nerveusement les cheveux tout en regardant ailleurs. L'effet obtenu de la part du violacé était recherché, Judal avait attendu patiemment que Sinbad lui propose ce rendez-vous avec ses parents morts. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu donner le nom de la mère d'Hakuryuu tout de suite, c'était bien elle qui le faisait vivre sous son toit et l'avait élevé suite à la mort de ses parents. Mais cela n'aurait alors aucun intérêt pour la suite de son plan.

« Dans ce cas, qui est ton tuteur légale ? Demanda Sinbad un peu mal à l'aise de demander une chose pareille.

— Voyez ça avec la mère d'Hakuryuu, c'est elle. Mais elle est très occupée, ce n'est pas certain qu'elle acceptera.

— Je lui demanderai tout de même. Merci, tu peux sortir maintenant.

— Merci à vous, passez une bonne journée. »

Se penchant respectueusement vers l'avant, Judal se détourna et referma la porte derrière lui. Un sourire, tranchant en deux parties son visage, étiré sur ses lèvres. Les choses étaient en route. Il savait que la mère d'Hakuryuu n'accepterait pas ce rendez-vous car elle était trop occupée et ne se déplacerait pas pour une vulgaire rencontre avec un enseignant. Elle prétextera alors une réunion, puis une suivante, jusqu'à ce que Sinbad rende les armes et abandonne. Ainsi, Sinbad se poserait davantage de questions sur sa personne et si sa curiosité était trop dévorante, il viendrait de lui-même à sa personne. Judal avait tout prévu.

Dans la salle des professeurs, Yamuraiha rejoignit le bureau de Sinbad qui se mettait à la recherche du dossier scolaire de Judal afin de trouver le numéro de la mère d'Hakuryuu. Cela devait bien être noté quelque part. Ainsi, l'enseignant ne releva même pas les yeux lorsque sa collègue et amie vint s'asseoir contre son bureau, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et le regard anxieux.

« Son changement de comportement est vraiment étrange, confessa-t-elle pour attirer l'attention du violacé.

— Oui, il est trop poli. Se mettre à me vouvoyer... ce n'est pas normal…

— Tu crois qu'il subit des pressions ? Après tout, Hakuryuu est un élève extrêmement sérieux et n'a jamais fait une seule fausse note. »

Sinbad cessa de chercher un instant, portant son attention dans le regard de son amie. Subir des pressions, serait-ce possible ? Judal avait un caractère assez fort pour ne pas se laisser faire, même devant un adulte plus âgé que lui. Le garçon était aussi assez têtu pour s'enfoncer dans des problèmes irrésolubles, cela Sinbad le devinait facilement. Ainsi, l'idée que Judal subisse des pressions sans réagir le surprenait.

Cependant, Sinbad se souvint de sa discussion avec le jeune Hakuryuu ce dernier lui avait bien demandé de ne pas attirer davantage de problèmes à Judal. Serait-ce le genre de problèmes qu'il allait attirer en convoquant la mère d'Hakuryuu, aussi tuteur de Judal ?

« Suite à notre rendez-vous, je verrais bien si Judal et Hakuryuu subissent des pressions par cette femme, prévint-il en se remettant à chercher sur son bureau le dossier de Judal.

— Ne t'implique pas trop quand même, après tout son changement est bénéfique pour tout le monde. Même pour lui. »

Sur ces mots, Yamuraiha quitta Sinbad qui acquiesça simplement, trop absorbé à dénicher enfin ce fichu dossier pour lui répondre. La jeune femme retourna ensuite à son bureau tout en priant intérieurement pour que tout continue de bien se passer pour ses amis. Elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que leur histoire s'arrête, et surtout pas par la faute d'un gamin qui voulait simplement satisfaire sa libido.

Sinbad valait bien mieux que ça mais le voir avec le combiné du téléphone contre son oreille à composer le numéro de la tutrice de Judal ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Comme Ja'far, elle connaissait que trop bien Sinbad qui prenait souvent à cœur des problèmes qui se multipliaient ensuite lorsqu'il s'en mêlait. Et ce serait trop beau que cette fois-ci soit l'exception à la règle.


	6. Répercussions

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Voici le chapitre six de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sous les pétales de cerisiers**

**Semaine 6 – Répercussions**

* * *

De ce qu'il se souvenait, Judal ne s'était jamais vu faire du bien autour de lui. Que cela soit durant son enfance où il prenait un malin plaisir à attraper les poupées de Kougyoku et leur arracher la tête devant les yeux innocents de sa cousine, ou bien s'amuser à déranger les domestiques en cassant les couverts ou les bousculant jusqu'à les faire tomber par terre. Depuis tout petit cependant, il se souvenait du sourire froid de Gyokuen ainsi que de ses mains qui lacéraient ses épaules. Le faux sourire de cette femme était sûrement ce qu'il craignait le plus, et cela encore à ce jour.

Élevé depuis son plus jeune âge par Gyokuen elle-même, Judal avait appris à bonne école comment se comporter en société. Ne jamais se fier à personne, toujours compter sur soi-même et ne jamais se reposer sur qui que ce soit. Il savait aussi pourquoi à l'inverse de ses parents il était toujours en vie, et il se devait donc de bien s'y tenir. Prendre la relève de Gyokuen et assurer la réussite future des sociétés créées par cette femme et ses différents époux la plupart décédés, ne serait pas de tout repos et Judal savait à quel point la tâche qui s'était posée depuis son plus jeune âge sur ses épaules était des plus lourdes. Mais ça, personne ne devait le savoir. Gyokuen avait au moins le mérite de lui avoir retiré le droit de se plaindre.

Assis sur son lit dans cette chambre peu décorée, Judal regardait par de-là la fenêtre le fragment d'extérieur qui lui était offert. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il n'était pas sorti dans son bar habituel et n'avait pas accompagné de type dans un hôtel pour un soir. Le jeune homme avait aussi fait le tour de ses pornos et s'ennuyait maintenant. La maison offrait peu de divertissements et il devait se tenir à carreaux pour que son plan fonctionne. Il ne pouvait donc que regarder l'extérieur tout en se taisant. Malheureusement, leur quartier sécurisé proposait peu de nouveauté et Judal regardait depuis un long moment cet arbre qui perdait petit à petit ses feuilles à cause de l'hiver qui approchait.

Les bras croisés contre l'appui de sa fenêtre, sa joue reposant par-dessus, Judal regardait le paysage sans vraiment y faire attention. Fermant un instant les yeux, ses pensées furent à nouveau captées par Sinbad. Ce dernier se trouvait-il en compagnie de Ja'far ? En vue de l'après-midi avancée, se trouvaient-ils à l'extérieur ou plutôt dans une chambre à satisfaire leurs envies sexuelles ? Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, Judal décida de changer de position et s'allongea complètement sur son lit.

Mais alors que Judal s'apprêtait à dormir pour faire passer le temps, quelqu'un vint toquer à sa porte. Pensant qu'il avait affaire à un employé de Gyokuen pour s'assurer qu'il était bien dans sa chambre, Judal ne releva pas et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit pourtant sur Hakuryuu qui s'excusa pour l'interrompre durant son sommeil. S'asseyant alors en tailleur sur son lit, Judal attendit que son cousin le rejoigne après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

« J'ai entendu Mère au téléphone avec monsieur Sinbad, le prévint-il.

— Oh, et alors ? Elle a refusé ? S'enquit alors Judal avec amusement.

— Oui, mais monsieur Sinbad a insisté. »

Judal sourit à cette précision, son plan commençait à porter ses fruits. Seulement, Hakuryuu enchaîna sur une nouvelle bien moins réjouissante.

« Il doit passer ce soir à la maison, avant l'heure du repas. Mère veut aussi que tu sois présent. »

La première pensée de Judal fut : merde. Ça allait trop vite, fichue Gyokuen. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait cédé si rapidement. Sinbad avait quels arguments au juste ? Pestant alors en essayant d'élaborer n'importe quel alternative pour que le reste de ses attaques puissent tenir la route, Judal reporta ses yeux sanglants dans ceux vairons de son cousin. Et par l'étincelle qui s'alluma dans les yeux de son homologue, Hakuryuu comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû mettre les pieds dans cette chambre. Il détestait vraiment cette femme.

Judal sauta rapidement de son lit pour se mettre face à Hakuryuu et lui saisir ses épaules. Par le large sourire qui envahissait son visage, Hakuryuu sut que son cousin avait trouvé une alternative qui n'allait sûrement pas marcher mais qui en plus retomberait sur lui. Car après tout, Judal était le chéri de sa propre Mère. Jamais elle ne penserait qu'il avait été obligé par le natté.

« Reste dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que Sinbad arrive, il y a une perruque dans mon armoire ! Envoie-moi un message quand ils commencent à préparer sa venue. »

Comme d'habitude, Judal ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il était déjà en train de sauter par la fenêtre comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Se rapprochant de la fenêtre de son cousin, Hakuryuu put le voir passer le portail avec une agilité presque surprenante puisque Judal méprisait toute activité physique autre que le sexe. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Hakuryuu referma la fenêtre et se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire du brun. Il y découvrit la dite perruque et l'enfila, une grande partie des cheveux camouflaient sa cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Partant rapidement se coucher et faire croire qu'il dormait, Hakuryuu fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Enfin à l'extérieur et profitant avec plaisir de cet air de liberté, Judal pressa néanmoins le pas jusqu'à son bar préféré. Il n'était pas cette fois-ci habillé de son uniforme lycée mais d'un haut court laissant apparaître son ventre musclé et plat ainsi que d'un pantalon bouffant noir. C'était là une tenue décontractée qu'il portait souvent lorsqu'il était bloqué chez lui. Il allait devoir maintenant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait au moins égaler Sinbad jusqu'à la cheville, afin de l'amener dans un endroit pour coucher avec lui tout en essayant de croiser le principal intéressé. Le timing allait être juste, il ne savait pas où habitait Sinbad ni le temps qu'il allait mettre pour venir chez lui, s'il était plutôt le genre de personne à arriver trop en avance ou tout juste à l'heure. Cette fois-ci, Judal allait devoir miser sur sa chance et une bonne dose de réflexion.

Ses pieds entrèrent après plusieurs semaines d'abstinence dans cet endroit si mal fréquenté mais dont Judal appréciait l'ambiance. Il salua le patron qui tenait aussi le bar et expliqua la raison de sa longue absence. Après tout, il venait ici tous les vendredis et avait déjà ses habitués en matière d'hommes. Certaines venaient donc le redemander pour une autre nuit, et selon le type Judal acceptait ou refusait méchamment. Aussi quand il prit place sur un des sièges surélevés, quelques hommes se regroupèrent autour de lui et Judal les inspecta avec une grande attention. Aucun n'était potable.

Un de ces hommes lui offrit pourtant un verre, et Judal le remercia intérieurement car il n'avait pas pensé à emmener de l'argent. Il but alors en leur compagnie son verre offert, précisant tout de même à ces hommes qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Judal appréciait ces moments où il pouvait briser les espoirs de quelqu'un en un simple claquement de doigts et voir pourtant son entêtement pour l'obtenir. Ces hommes essayaient d'attirer son attention en lui lançant des compliments sur sa tenue sortant de l'ordinaire ou bien en pitreries qui laissèrent toutefois Judal indifférent. Posant alors son dos contre le bar afin de trouver quelque chose à son goût, Judal se montra intransigeant. D'habitude, il avait tout de même un certain seuil à la laideur à ne pas franchir, mais il était beaucoup moins difficile lorsqu'il venait dans ce bar le vendredi après les cours. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

« Un _Scotch_, s'il te plaît. »

Par le son de la voix sensuelle tout juste à sa droite, Judal tourna son attention vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître. Ses cheveux bruns, pourtant remontés par un bandeau blanc posé sur son crâne, retombaient sur ses yeux étrangement violets. Le col de son manteau bleu foncé remontait jusqu'à sa mâchoire et restait ouvert, montrant ainsi sa fine chemise qui laissait deviner une musculature existante. Jetant tout d'abord un discret coup d'œil à son portable pour constater de l'heure qui approchait les dix-huit heures, Judal étira un sourire en coin et se pencha vers cet inconnu fort appétissant.

« Ça te dirait une partie de jambe en l'air avec moi, tout de suite ? »

Ayant attrapé le bras de cet inconnu qui maintenant le dévisageait par ses yeux violets, Judal lui offrit son plus beau sourire hypnotique. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une question qu'il lui posait. Ce serait limite un ordre, mais un viol, sachant que cet homme était visiblement plus vieux que lui, poserait quelques problèmes. Et puis, s'il refusait au moins Judal serait fixé et pourrait de suite repartir en chasse.

« C'est une blague ? Lui sortit alors son homologue, apportant son Scotch à ses lèvres pour en boire quelques gorgées.

— Absolument pas. Je suis venu ici pour repartir avec quelqu'un, et tu me plais. »

Les yeux violets se radoucirent et un sourire amusé s'étira sur le visage de cet homme qui semblait davantage emballé par la proposition. Judal se retourna alors pour terminer son verre et sauter sur ses pieds, attendant que son nouvel amant fasse de même et le suive pour quitter l'endroit. Derrière lui, Judal ignora les appels de ces hommes déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis.

« Des amis à toi ? Posa alors cet homme dont il ignorait toujours le nom.

— D'anciens plans. Par contre je n'ai pas de sous sur moi… »

De nouveau à l'extérieur et ayant regardé si Sinbad se trouvait au cas où dans les parages, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas, Judal se retourna vers cet homme dont les traits s'étaient durcis. Bien, ils n'iront pas dans un hôtel à ce qu'il comprenait.

« Mais le faire à l'extérieur ne me dérange pas. » Reprit-il et un nouveau sourire envahit le visage de son interlocuteur.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour un endroit plus tranquille, Judal en connaissant pas mal puisqu'il était déjà tombé sur des hommes avares qui ne comptaient pas dépenser un centime pour lui. Commençant à faire la discussion pour connaître le nom de cet homme, Judal apprit de la sorte qu'il s'appelait Jamil et qu'il gagnait un maigre salaire dont il se plaignit énormément.

Cependant, les plaintes de cet homme Judal ne les écouta absolument pas. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil rapide à son portable pour vérifier l'heure, tout juste dix-huit et demis. Le repas chez eux se déroulait assez tard puisque Gyokuen tenait à ce que tout le monde mange ensemble, pour faire comme toutes les familles. Ainsi, ils ne mettaient les pieds sous la table qu'aux alentours de vingt heures Judal se douta bien que cette femme avait choisi cette heure de passage pour Sinbad en fonction de ce fait et ainsi pouvoir faire partir le gêneur avec cette excuse. Au moins, Judal ne pouvait pas reprocher cette attitude de cette femme manipulatrice à souhait. Cette fois-ci, elle allait dans son sens.

« Où comptes-tu aller au juste ? Finit par lui demander Jamil agacé de marcher.

— Les rues ont trop de passage ici, allons vers le parc ce sera plus discret. A moins que tu n'en aies plus envie, se moqua Judal comme pour le provoquer.

— Tu auras juste à me stimuler davantage. »

Le discret sourire présent sur les lèvres de cet homme plut à Judal, plus que ne l'inquiéta. Le jeune homme se doutait d'ores et déjà que ce coup ne serait pas l'un de ceux qu'il retenait. Il se doutait même avant d'avoir commencé que Jamil allait lui faire faire la plus grosse partie du travail et ensuite se satisfaire lui-même tout en l'oubliant. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Judal avait besoin de cet homme pour son physique.

Le parc se rapprochant, Judal regarda attentivement autour de lui. Si Sinbad ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, il serait fort embêté. L'envie de coucher avec Jamil seulement pour le faire lui plaisait certes, mais Judal resterait frustré de ne pas avoir réussi. Ce moment, qu'il avait pensé bien plus espacé dans le temps, était prévu comme déclencheur pour la suite. Mais Sinbad possédait des arguments qui avaient réussi à faire flancher Gyokuen. Pour cet exploit, Judal respectait l'enseignant.

En ayant assez d'attendre, Jamil finit par saisir le poignet de Judal et le tirer en avant. Ils se mirent alors entre plusieurs arbres au tronc assez épais pour pouvoir les camoufler en plus des buissons qui seraient suffisants pour leur affaire. Regardant une dernière fois autour de lui, Judal se retint de soupirer en n'identifiant toujours pas Sinbad. Tant pis. Il improviserait plus tard. Se trouvant dorénavant dehors dehors et en plus accompagné, autant en profiter. Se faisant alors conciliant, Judal se mit à genou tandis que Jamil s'appuyait contre un tronc et laissait le plus jeune abaisser son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Judal se retrouva à faire face à un membre dressé par ses soins. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la vision qu'il avait à peine sous son nez.

« C'est vrai que t'es doué, souffla Jamil tandis que Judal se redressait tout en continuant à pomper grâce à sa main cette fois le membre de cet homme.

— Et encore, tu n'as rien vu. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Jamil ricana à son tour avant de frissonner lorsque le lobe de son oreille se fit attaquer par les dents de ce gamin. Entre de légères morsures et la langue tentatrice de ce lycéen, en plus de l'activation de sa main droite, Jamil contracta ses poings contre l'écorce de cet arbre qui le soutenait. Elle en était venue là, la jeunesse ? Durant son adolescence, il ne connaissait pas ces techniques qu'utilisait ce garçon sur lui en ce moment même. Il était moins franc et beaucoup plus nerveux que lui. Judal lui donna ainsi l'impression de faire ça depuis une éternité, ainsi que très souvent pour ne pas perdre la main.

Etant passé de l'oreille de cet homme à sa nuque où il y avait laissé quelques marques, Judal avait commencé à descendre à nouveau tout en défaisant les boutons de cette chemise qui ne résista pas. Ainsi, sa langue et ses mains parcoururent le torse de Jamil qu'il voyait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Judal jubilait intérieurement. Au moins, il avait réduit cet homme au silence. Son visage fit ensuite à nouveau face au membre dressé de ce salarié qui le regarda de ses yeux violacés remplit de désirs. Judal sourit jusqu'à ses oreilles avant de prendre complètement en bouche ce membre ferme et dur qui lui avait manqué depuis ces dernières semaines à regarder de pitoyables pornos et magazines osés. Il avait enfin maintenant dans ses mains quelque chose de vrai, de vivant.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Jamil tira sur ses cheveux et l'obligea à se reculer. D'abord perplexe, Judal se releva après que Jamil ait saisi son bras pour l'en obliger. Ils échangèrent ensuite leur position et enfouissant sans manière ses mains sous ses vêtements, Judal commença à onduler du bassin tout en prenant soin à rencontrer celui de son partenaire qu'il entendait grogner contre son oreille. De par son attitude à toujours chauffer cet homme bien réceptif, son temps de préparatif fut écourté et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Judal sentit Jamil entrer en lui. Ce fut en empoignant fermement ses hanches et pénétrant sans relâche ce corps qui s'offrait à lui que Jamil exécuta ses va-et-vient violent dès le premier, ne laissant pas Judal s'y habituer. Enfin, cela ne déplut pas au concerné qui tenait tant bien que mal sur ses jambes, ses avant-bras râpant contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

C'était tellement dommage qu'il n'ait pas trouvé Sinbad.

Un coup violent de la part de Jamil obligea Judal à arquer son ventre contre le tronc tout en cherchant davantage d'air afin de pouvoir respirer correctement. Le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans l'écorce dont il arrachait parfois quelques morceaux de bois, Judal manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'un peu plus loin se distingua parmi les quelques passants la silhouette de Sinbad en costard. Judal en oublia même un instant Jamil derrière lui ainsi que la pression violente que ce dernier exécutait avec ses mains au niveau de ses hanches.

C'était trop beau.

Suivant du regard la marche de son professeur principal, Judal décida de se montrer plus bruyant ce qui ne déplut pas à Jamil qui pensa y être pour quelque chose. Les mains de Jamil quittèrent ainsi les hanches du plus jeune pour descendre plus bas et saisir son membre afin d'y exécuter des va-et-vient au même rythme que ses déhanchés. Le souffle de cet homme contre son oreille ne déplut pas à Judal, le voulant davantage plus proche de lui pour qu'ensuite Sinbad les remarque mieux. Une pareille chance ne se reproduirait certainement pas, alors il devait y mettre le paquet. Judal enfouit ainsi sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de son homologue et l'amena jusqu'à lui. Sentant maintenant son souffle sur son visage, regardant toujours de côté pour suivre la route de Sinbad, Judal attendit patiemment que le violacé se rapproche suffisamment pour les entendre.

Mais alors qu'il allait appeler le violacé alors qu'il était encore en plein acte, Jamil décida de le faire changer de position en attrapant une de ses jambes. Son dos claqua alors violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre et le fit se courber en arrière, ses bras reposant maintenant sur les épaules de Jamil qui le pénétra une deuxième fois avec plus de violence encore. Judal ne put retenir le gémissement rauque qui sortit du fin fond de sa gorge, ne pouvant maintenant plus voir la silhouette de Sinbad à cause de l'arbre contre son dos. Mais il savait maintenant la présence de l'enseignant proche, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Continue ! Continue comme ça… Sinbad ! »

A l'intérieur de lui, Judal sentit le moment d'arrêt de Jamil et remarqua ensuite le regard assassin que lui lançait cet homme. Mais Judal lui offrit simplement un sourire carnassier et recommença de plus belle. Judal appela alors à nouveau Sinbad, de plus en plus fort, se moquant bien si ses appels attireront d'autres personnes. Subitement, Jamil saisit plus fermement ses cuisses et décida de faire ravaler à ce gosse ses paroles. Il allait le faire crier oui, mais pas de cette façon. Il allait lui faire supplier d'arrêter.

Penchant sa tête sur le côté, commençant à être à bout de souffle et les coups de bassins de Jamil devenant toujours un peu plus brusques, Judal chercha à savoir si son plan avait fonctionné. Le visage rougi et le souffle court, il leva ses yeux sanglants normalement si imposants à sa droite puisqu'à gauche les buissons étaient trop hauts et mal entretenu pour pouvoir voir quelque chose. Malgré le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Judal étira un faible sourire victorieux lorsqu'un toujours loin de lui, mais retourné cette fois-ci, Sinbad l'avait vu. Cependant, Judal ne put davantage faire attention puisque le relâchement de Jamil entraîna le sien et lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir si Sinbad était toujours là, celui-ci avait disparu.

Jamil replaça correctement ses vêtements ainsi que son bandeau et jeta un regard sévère à ce gamin qui se trouvait maintenant assis sur l'herbe fraîche, son pantalon et caleçon toujours restés à ses chevilles. A cause du sourire fort irritant que lui offrait ce gamin, Jamil pesta et ne retint pas son coup de pied de rencontrer l'estomac de ce morveux. Judal reçut alors le coup sans répliquer, s'étant attendu à une telle réaction de la part de cet homme. Jamil ne resta pas longtemps et s'éloigna de lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Judal se rhabilla ensuite, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait son portable et remarquant que les dix-neuf heures allaient bientôt sonner. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Le message d'Hakuryuu arriva alors qu'il voyait au bout de la rue l'arbre qui lui permettrait de rejoindre sa chambre, Sinbad devait être arrivé chez lui. Se mettant alors à courir pour ne pas perdre de temps, Judal grimaça néanmoins face à la douleur de son ventre blessé mais rejoignit rapidement tout de même son arbre et monta dans sa chambre où Hakuryuu se trouvait toujours. Mais malgré l'aide apportée par son cousin, Judal ne lui offrit aucun remerciement et l'expulsa presque de son antre afin de pouvoir se changer et ainsi masquer les éraflures causées par sa sortie.

Une fois changé et s'être inspecté dans un miroir pour vérifier que Jamil n'ait laissé aucune trace apparente, Judal descendit les escaliers qui le menèrent rapidement dans le salon où il rejoignit la mère d'Hakuryuu ainsi que quelques gardes et bien évidemment Sinbad à qui un thé avait été servi. A son entrée dans la pièce, les yeux ambrés du professeur le détaillèrent de la tête au pied sans dire quoique ce soit, plaisant à Judal qui s'avança jusqu'à sa belle-mère pour la saluer convenablement. Il prit ensuite place là où Gyokuen le lui demanda et jeta un coup d'œil à Sinbad qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, remarquant le fait qu'il ait changé de tenue sûrement.

« Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous tant me parler monsieur ? »

Gyokuen offrit l'un de ses plus beau sourire réfrigérant à son invité forcé, lui faisant ainsi comprendre clairement qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et qu'il l'embêtait de par sa présence. Mais alors que plus d'un se serait excusé et serait parti en courant, Sinbad sourit à son tour. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venait ce trait de caractère chez Judal.

Cependant, il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans ses gênes d'abandonner si facilement et puis quelque chose de mauvais se dégageait de cette femme tutrice de Judal. Il voulait éclaircir ce problème.


	7. Reconnaissance

Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Ici nous en apprenons un peu plus sur la famille de Judal, ou en tout cas les membres qui la composent.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, ça motive plus qu'on ne le croit l'auteur !

* * *

**Sous les pétales de cerisiers**

**Chapitre 7 – Reconnaissance**

* * *

Assit entre Sinbad et Gyokuen accompagné de quelques hommes de mains, Judal observait le visage de l'un comme de l'autre avec un grand soin. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un étranger de la famille tenir tête à cette femme perfide et mauvaise jusque dans la moelle. En effet, pendant que Sinbad expliquait les faits à Gyokuen sur le mauvais comportement de Judal puis de son changement radical, demandant des explications, bien que la jeune femme répondait assez sèchement, le violacé ne se laissait pas décourager. Sinbad ne cacha pas le fait que Judal faisait souvent dans le harcèlement auprès de ses professeurs, parfois même sexuel, et Sinbad finit par relater, sans honte, certains faits qui s'étaient passés entre eux. Le regard perçant de Gyokuen se tourna alors dans sa direction et Judal cessa de sourire en se souvenant des moments cités par Sinbad. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire le malin.

« Judal était menacé de devoir quitter le lycée à cause de son mauvais comportement, mais son changement plaît aux autres enseignants et il doit poursuivre sa route de la sorte. L'année scolaire va bientôt basculer vers son dernier trimestre une fois que Judal aura passé les examens qui approchent, et je suis certain qu'il s'en sortira avec d'excellentes notes.

— Et que voulez-vous que je fasse exactement ? Je l'ai déjà privé de sortie, mais vous connaissez cet enfant. »

Judal se força de ne pas rire. Il se doutait bien depuis longtemps que cette femme était au courant de ses différents stratagèmes pour s'enfuir de cette maison, et même si elle posait des pièges, il parvenait à passer outre et se retrouver à l'extérieur. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui même elle était au courant qu'il était sorti bien qu'elle ne le laissait pas transparaître.

« Ne soyez pas trop ferme avec Judal quand même. Il est sur le chemin du progrès et le punir n'aurait aucun intérêt. Bien qu'il faille tout de même le surveiller. »

A ces mots faisant allusion à leur rencontre dans le parc, Judal sourit largement à Sinbad qui pesta silencieusement tout en reportant ensuite son attention vers cette femme qui se trouvait éloignée de lui par une table basse où reposait son thé dont il n'avait pas touché une goutte. Sur ce, Gyokuen se leva pour prétexter le repas à faire et congédia de la sorte Sinbad qui se releva à son tour pour la saluer. La jeune femme promit de faire attention à Judal, mais Sinbad devina bien rapidement que rien n'allait être fait. Et cette promesse en l'air l'agaça.

« Judal, raccompagne-le veux-tu. J'ai à faire. Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je dois vous laisser. »

Et avant d'entendre sa réponse, Gyokuen s'en alla, suivie par ses hommes et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Maintenant cette femme loin de lui, Judal sauta sur ses pieds et s'étira de tout son long, tel un félin après une longue sieste. Il se mit ensuite en route pour mener Sinbad dehors, trouvant ainsi l'enseignant sur ses talons. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les portes d'entrées se referment sur eux. A nouveau à l'extérieur, Sinbad sentit la pression disparaître de ses épaules et soupira d'aise. Quelque chose de malsain enveloppait cette maison où vivaient plusieurs élèves du lycée où il travaillait. Ce milieu n'était pas sain pour leur développement, il en était persuadé maintenant.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir visiter ma chambre, Sinbad ? Elle n'est pas loin, souffla-t-il alors qu'il accompagnait Sinbad jusqu'au portail.

— Tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer maintenant ? Le reprit alors Sinbad, sévère.

— Ici, on est chez moi, j'ai donc tous les droits. Tu es sur mon territoire, mon cher Sinbad. »

Sinbad pesta devant l'attitude que prenait dorénavant Judal, il était bien mieux silencieux comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Passant alors le portail pour se retrouver dans la rue, Sinbad porta son attention sur la façade de cette impressionnante maison. Au moins, Judal et sa famille ne vivaient pas dans la difficulté. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû partir et retourner à son appartement où Ja'far l'attendait, Sinbad laissa le fil de ses pensées traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Cette femme se comporte correctement avec vous ? »

La question surprit Judal, mais il sourit rapidement et apporta une main à sa hanche.

« Tu t'intéresses à ma vie, maintenant ? Se moqua le lycéen avec un sourire carnassier étiré sur son visage, faisant davantage pester Sinbad.

— Un bon environnement est favorable pour la construction d'un adolescent, c'est à cet âge où il est le plus influençable, expliqua alors le violacé.

— Alors dans ce cas nous sommes mal tombés. Mais elle ne nous bat pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. »

Et comme pour échapper à d'autres questions dérangeantes, Judal tourna talons et remonta les quelques marches afin de rejoindre les portes d'entrées. Sinbad le regarda s'éloigner en silence, intrigué par le sens de sa réponse. Elle ne les bat pas, mais ? Seulement, Sinbad n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que Judal disparut à l'intérieur de sa maison. Sinbad passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux, se demandant maintenant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour eux. C'était le rôle du professeur principal de faire attention à ses élèves et de voir dans quel milieu ils évoluent pour apporter son aide si nécessaire. Mais Sinbad savait parfaitement que même si Judal en avait besoin, ce dernier avait trop de fierté et était trop têtu pour lui demander une quelconque aide.

Se retirant finalement, Sinbad se mit en chemin pour retourner chez lui. Judal qui s'était placé derrière une fenêtre du salon put voir son enseignant s'éloigner pour ensuite disparaître au coin de la rue, rabattant les rideaux lorsque Sinbad ne fut plus visible. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de sursaut après s'être retourné et faire face si subitement à Hakuryuu qui s'était glissé derrière lui sans qu'il ne le remarque.

« Fais plus jamais ça, crétin ! S'écria-t-il en se mettant en route pour retourner dans sa chambre.

— Vous avez discuté de quoi dehors ? L'interrogea le garçon en le suivant.

— Je lui ai proposé de monter dans ma chambre, mais il a refusé. Je l'ai traité d'impuissant et il est parti. »

En haut des escaliers, Judal prit le chemin pour sa chambre et laissa Hakuryuu devant les escaliers. Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons comprit que Judal ne lui avait parlé que de la partie visible de l'iceberg, mais il savait qu'insister n'allait rien apporter de bon. Hakuryuu décida alors de laisser son cousin à ses problèmes et partit pour réviser car à l'inverse du brun il avait besoin de le faire afin d'avoir d'excellentes notes.

Puis à l'heure du repas quand un garde de cette femme vint les avertir, Judal se fit réprimander pour son attitude et surtout ses harcèlements, mais après s'être excusé et ayant promis de ne plus recommencer le jeune homme s'en tira avec peu de remontrances. Comme d'habitude, le repas dans cette famille se fit dans le silence où seuls les couverts couvraient cet instant plombant en s'entrechoquant entre eux.

Dans l'appartement de Sinbad et Ja'far toutefois, ces deux là discutaient de l'entrevue avec la tutrice de Judal. Sinbad n'avait pas caché à son amant le fait qu'il s'intéressait à la famille du brun et chercherait à en savoir plus. Et sachant comment était Sinbad une fois intéressé par quelque chose, Ja'far avait accepté bien qu'il s'agisse de Judal. Mais lorsque son amant était rentré de son entrevue, sans lui dire un mot, Ja'far avait compris. Le désir de curiosité de Sinbad n'avait fait que se décupler, ce qu'il avait tant redouté.

« Ils ne vivent pas dans un bon environnement, c'est certain. Judal m'a affirmé que cette femme ne les battait pas, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les tortures morales sont bien pires… mais ça m'étonne quand même. Pourquoi Judal se laisse faire ? Je suis certain que s'il le voulait, il prendrait ses bagages et partirait loin d'elle. Alors pourquoi il ne le fait pas ? S'interrogea-t-il avant tout pour lui-même.

— Si cette femme a élevé Judal depuis qu'il est bébé, il existe peut-être entre eux un certain attachement. »

Les yeux ambrés de son amant se levèrent dans sa direction, se demandant si c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Judal se serait-il attaché à cette femme ? Ce n'était pas impossible. Après tout, qui ne s'attacherait pas à une femme qui vous a élevé comme si vous étiez son propre fils ? Et puis, Judal ne s'en plaignait pas. Enfin, il n'était pas non plus ce type de personne. Sinbad posa alors ses couverts et prit son front en main, soupirant longuement. Le puzzle aux mille et une pièces désassemblées lui donnait mal à la tête. Il avait trop peu de réponses et d'indices pour pouvoir juxtaposer les différentes pièces. Comment allait-il faire pour éclaircir ce problème ?

« Sinbad, écoute-moi… Tu n'es pas obligé de te tracasser ainsi pour eux, il y a des enfants qui ne demandent pas d'aide et auxquels on ne peut venir en aide. Et Judal se trouve dans ces deux catégories il ne demande aucune aide et on ne peut pas l'aider. »

Mais son explication ne sembla pas satisfaire Sinbad qui resta silencieux. Ja'far décida alors de passer à l'étape suivante pour changer les idées de son amant et poussa ses couverts vers le milieu de table avant de contourner cette dernière, rejoignant ainsi le violacé qui n'avait pas changé sa position. Doucement, Ja'far entoura par ses bras le cou de Sinbad assis en bout de table.

« Allez, tu as déjà fait ce qui était possible. Judal sait qu'il peut compter sur toi s'il lui arrive un problème, il viendra si c'est le cas. Ne prends pas cette histoire trop à cœur, s'il te plaît. »

Sinbad releva son visage à ce moment, permettant à Ja'far de se rapprocher davantage ainsi qu'à leurs lèvres de venir se rencontrer. Le baiser fut tout d'abord chaste, puis Sinbad fit se renverser Ja'far qui ne protesta pas et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, leurs vêtements se firent la malle. Cependant, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Sinbad ne put retenir de sa mémoire cette image de Judal appuyé contre cet arbre en compagnie d'un inconnu.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

Le lundi suivant, Judal se prépara pour aller au lycée et continuer sur sa lancée. Ce serait dommage de craquer maintenant, alors que son plan se mettait doucement en place et qu'il en voyait déjà les résultats. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de tomber sur Sinbad au cours de la journée et voir le comportement de ce dernier face à lui. Puisque la dernière fois, lorsqu'il s'était forcé à pleurer, Sinbad s'était montré plus gentil et conciliant, maintenant que l'enseignant avait vu cette femme qu'elle allait être sa réaction ? Allait-il être apitoyé par son triste sort ? Dans ce cas, comment lui montrera-t-il ? Judal désirait voir les faiblesses de Sinbad et pouvoir jouer sur celles-ci. L'enseignant allait baisser sa vigilance et lui offrir des ouvertures. Ça, Judal en était persuadé.

Dorénavant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et surtout de patience avant de récolter les fruits dont il semait les graines depuis quelques semaines maintenant. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que Judal passa les portes de son établissement scolaire et discuta avec quelques camarades de classe qui par le changement du brun avaient décidé de sauter le pas, puisque Judal paraissait moins dangereux. Et comme être bon élève signifiait aussi être apprécié par ses camarades, Judal jouait aussi le jeu.

Mais alors que les cours allaient commencer et que tout le monde regagnait son siège, les hauts parleurs accrochés aux quatre coins du lycée utilisés principalement par les professeurs et le proviseur appela le nom d'une élève. Ren Kougyoku. Une élève sans histoire, sérieuse mais aux résultats tout juste moyen. Une lycéenne donc sans problème, mais qui se trouvait aussi être dans la même famille que lui. Serait-ce trop prétentieux de penser que sa cousine était convoquée par sa faute ? A cette pensée, Judal sourit davantage tandis que son professeur entrait dans la salle et réclamait le silence.

Un peu plus loin, Kougyoku traversait les couloirs tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour être convoquée dès le début de la journée. C'est alors ses mains apportées en bas de son visage rougissant de honte, que la jeune fille avança de bonne grâce jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Si on faisait attention, on pouvait distinguer les légers tremblements dont étaient victimes ses genoux. Kougyoku était effrayée.

Elle fut alors gentiment accueilli par les professeurs présents dans l'immense pièce remplit de bureaux et d'une machine à café entourés de plante pour ravivait la salle. Gentiment, Kougyoku fut conduit jusqu'au bureau de Sinbad qui se retourna à l'instant où elle arriva à ses côtés. Le visage de la jeune lycéenne s'enflamma davantage maintenant qu'elle était en face de cet homme qui partageait parfois ses rêves les plus osés. Bien que timide, Kougyoku était atteint par le syndrome qu'avait créé Sinbad en arrivant ici. Elle aussi était tombée sous le charme de l'enseignant au doux sourire. Pourtant cette fois-ci, Sinbad ne lui sourit pas lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

« Avant tout chose, rassure-toi Kougyoku. Je veux juste te poser des questions sur ta famille, et si cela te dérange, tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre. Je comprendrai parfaitement. »

Sinbad se rendait-il compte qu'elle avait raccourci comme toutes ces filles sa jupe pour tenter de lui plaire ? Ce fut l'unique pensée de la jeune fille. Nerveusement, elle gigota ses jambes qui se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, ses mains étant de retour en bas de son visage pour camoufler le plus possible ses rougeurs. Sinbad alla pour répéter sa question et demander à la jeune fille si elle allait bien, mais celle-ci le coupa en confirmant le fait que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Sinbad lui sourit alors et la remercia, ravissant Kougyoku.

« Comment est votre mère ? J'entends par-là, est-elle gentille avec vous ?

— Mère travaille beaucoup et… et ça nous permet de vivre confortablement. Nous ne manquons de rien, bégaya légèrement la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rougeoyants.

— Mais vous traite-t-elle correctement ? Je veux dire… comme une mère doit le faire normalement avec ses enfants, précisa-t-il pour recadrer l'adolescente.

— Mère est souvent occupée par son travail, elle a peu de temps à nous accorder. Mais elle nous élève correctement, j-jamais elle n'a levé la main sur nous. »

Sinbad détourna son regard, dubitatif. Il n'avait pas voulu convoquer Hakuryuu car il savait que le jeune homme se braquerait et ne lui révélerait pas plus que nécessaire. C'était ensuite inutile de poser la question à Judal, et puis ce dernier lui avait en quelque sorte répondu la veille. Cette femme ne les battait pas, mais quoi ? Cette question persistait dans l'esprit de Sinbad. Elle ne les battait pas, mais les forçait-elle à avoir d'excellentes notes sous peine de sévères représailles ? Menaçait-elle de les expulser s'ils ne rapportaient pas un bon bulletin ? Sinbad ne pouvait faire que des suppositions et cela ne l'enchantait pas.

« Comment se comporte Judal chez vous ? » Posa-t-il finalement, entrant dans le vif du sujet.

Il remarqua que l'adolescente cessa de trembloter un instant, apportant ses yeux dans les siens pour le regarder attentivement. Sinbad eut alors la vive impression d'être entré de lui-même dans la gueule du loup. La lueur qui passa dans les yeux de cette jeune fille n'était pas rassurante, loin de là. A y repenser, Sinbad trouva que ces trois enfants avaient appris des airs de cette femme. Judal avait son sourire et son attitude, Hakuryuu savait se montrer froid et ferme dans ses mots et Kougyoku avait hérédité de son regard.

« Judal reste la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, quand il n'est pas de sortie.

— De sortie ? La reprit-il en passant outre le fait que le son de la voix de Kougyoku avait baissé dans les octaves.

— Vous savez monsieur Sinbad, Hakuryuu vous l'aura sûrement laissé entendre, mais ne vous approchez pas trop de notre famille. Malgré l'image que vous vous êtes fait, la réalité est bien plus terne. C'est un conseil que je vous donne, mais restez à l'écart je vous prie. Sur ce, puis-je retourner en cours s'il vous plaît ? »

Sinbad acquiesça pour toute réponse tandis que Kougyoku se redressa après s'être penchée afin de faire sa demande. Elle quitta rapidement la salle des professeurs pour rejoindre sa classe. En chemin, la jeune fille pria de tout son cœur pour que Sinbad suive son conseil. Elle ne voulait pas le voir blessé à cause de sa famille et Kougyoku en vint ainsi à maudire Judal pour porter de l'intérêt à cet homme qui n'avait rien demandé de mal et se montrait si gentil avec eux.

Quant à Sinbad, celui-ci prit son front en main et soupira longuement. Que signifiait pour Kougyoku « de sortie » ? Cela faisait-il allusion à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, cette fois-là au parc ? Ce genre de sorties étaient-elles courantes ? La venue de Kougyoku n'avait fait que rajouter des questions dans sa tête. La transformation de cette fille durant leur conversation était aussi des plus étranges. Judal s'était lui-même défilé lorsqu'il avait tâtonné le terrain. Sinbad se demanda alors comment réagirait Hakuryuu s'il lui posait la question directement. Mais est-ce que cela amènerait véritablement à quelque chose ? Le brun aux yeux vairons saurait-il lui apporter les réponses dont il avait besoin ?

Et puis pourquoi cette affaire le prenait-elle tant à cœur ? Depuis son diplôme le reconnaissant comme enseignant en mathématiques, Sinbad avait toujours privilégié ses élèves sur les résultats. Bien entendu, l'un ne valait pas sans l'autre mais le violacé prenait son temps avec ses élèves. Il allait à leur rythme, les écoutait attentivement quand ils avaient un problème et les aidait lorsque des difficultés se présentaient à eux. Sinbad aimait son métier et aimait l'image qu'il renvoyait quelqu'un à l'écoute des enfants au cours de leur apprentissage. Pourtant, son idéologie de ce métier tombait en lambeaux avec la famille Ren.

« Tu te prends vraiment la tête avec cette affaire, hein, souffla subitement Sharrkan qui avait une leçon dans à peine plus d'une heure.

— Tu n'as pas rencontré leur mère, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Elle est si affreuse ? S'enquit le professeur de sport qui attrapa un siège pour s'asseoir, le torse contre le dossier, continuant de boire son café en attendant.

— Y a vraiment quelque chose de pas rassurant en elle. Je me demande vraiment quel est leur quotidien une fois derrière ces portes. »

Sinbad se massa les tempes devenues douloureuses à force de réfléchir à ce problème sans issue. Puis, la simplicité dont faisait preuve la plupart du temps Sharrkan l'étonna un instant pour l'en laisser rapidement sans voix.

« Et si tu proposais des cours particuliers ? Cette petite n'a pas des résultats très fleurissant comparés à ses cousins. »

La bouche légèrement ouverte, Sinbad se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité un peu plus tôt. Enfin, un nouveau problème s'imposait à eux.

« Comment je le fais digérer à Ja'far que plusieurs fois par semaine, je vais dans la même maison qu'un lycéen qui veut m'avoir dans son lit ?

— Tu es obligé de lui dire ? Répliqua instantanément Sharrkan, faisant soupirer aussitôt Sinbad.

— C'est mieux qu'il l'apprenne par moi que par Judal qui utiliserait ce moyen pour attaquer. »

Ayant terminé son gobelet de café qu'il avait posé sur le bureau de son ami, Sharrkan croisa ses bras contre son torse et acquiesça. En effet, vu sous cet angle c'était mieux que ce soit Sinbad qui en informe Ja'far. Il rouvrit ensuite ses yeux verts pour distinguer l'expression anxieuse qu'affichait son ami. Le voilà dans une belle affaire, c'en était certain. Pour montrer son soutien envers son ami, Sharrkan posa sa main contre l'épaule du violacé qui le regarda ensuite s'éloigner pour partir tenir son cours de sport.

Sinbad se laissa ensuite glisser sur son bureau, son menton rencontrant alors ce dernier tandis que son attention se trouvait rivé sur le dossier scolaire de Judal. Inconsciemment, le violacé savait qu'il ne devait pas trop s'approcher de cette famille. Son instinct lui faisait bien sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, le mettant ainsi en alerte. Mais au lieu d'ignorer les signaux qu'envoyaient son corps, Sinbad préféra plutôt se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il parvint à remettre la main sur la petite Kougyoku qui bégaya affreusement lorsqu'il lui proposa de lui donner des cours particuliers, après avoir mis à l'écart la jeune fille et lui avoir demandé de garder cela secret. Il ne désirait pas avoir les autres élèves sur son dos, ces cours particuliers allaient justement rester très particuliers. Ainsi au final, Kougyoku finit par accepter et manqua de s'évanouir en imaginant le beau professeur dans sa chambre. Elle se fit tout juste rattrapée par Hakuryuu qui avait suivi la conversation, tenant maintenant contre son torse sa chère cousine qui le regarda avec de grands yeux hébétés devant l'air glacial qui se dégageait du jeune homme.

Pour la suite des événements, Sinbad composa à nouveau le numéro de la famille Ren. Ça ne servirait à rien de prévenir Ja'far sans avoir la confirmation de la mère de famille ce serait chercher les hostilités avec son amant pour pas grand-chose sinon. Aussi lorsque Sinbad entendit la voix de cette femme à l'autre bout du fil, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de légers frissons désagréables.

« Bonjour, madame. Excusez-moi de vous déranger une nouvelle fois, mais en vue des résultats de votre fille et de sa motivation pour s'améliorer, j'ai pensé lui offrir des cours particuliers. Je lui en ai parlé et votre fille est d'accord, mais je désirais avoir votre validation.

— Ma fille s'en sortira très bien sans professeur particulier, merci mais je vois obligée de…

— Ne vous en faites pas, ce sera gratuit. Et je passerai aux horaires qui vous arrangeront. »

Sinbad savait que l'argent n'était pas un problème pour cette femme, mais le fait qu'elle lui refuse l'accès à chez elle le mettait davantage en alerte. Déjà la première fois pour discuter en face à face avec elle, à propos de Judal, il avait dû se démener comme un fou afin d'obtenir ce rendez-vous. Mais cette fois-ci encore, il n'abandonnerait pas.

A l'autre bout du fil, il sentit son interlocutrice soupirer d'agacement avant de se mettre à réfléchir en vitesse. Il attendit alors patiemment, ça ne servirait à rien de relancer des arguments autre qu'à énerver cette femme inquiétante.

« Il faudra dans ce cas tenir secret ces rencontres, je ne veux pas qu'on sache que ma fille a suivi des cours particuliers pour remonter son niveau catastrophique. N'en parlez à personne, c'est non négociable. Vous passerez aussi par la porte de derrière, un de mes gardes vous montrera l'accès et vous fera entrer. Et bien sûr, comme vous l'avez proposé, je ne dépenserai aucun sous pour vos services. Je vous recontacterai pour vous donner vos horaires. »

Cette femme lui laissa à peine le temps de la remercier que Sinbad entendit la ligne être coupée, il raccrocha donc à son tour. Le sourire aux lèvres, il avait obtenu le passe pour mettre les pieds chez la famille Ren. Cependant, le fait que cette femme décrive le cas de sa fille comme catastrophique l'étonnait. Après tout, Kougyoku avait de très bon résultats dans d'autres matières que les mathématiques, elle était la meilleure de sa classe en géographie et histoire. Toutefois tout en s'étirant fier de lui, Sinbad se demanda un instant s'il devait prévenir ou non Ja'far. Le violacé savait qu'il pourrait faire confiance en son amant, que ce dernier n'irait pas le crier sous tous les toits, mais le garder secret lui permettait de ne pas se disputer avec lui. Sinbad repensa toutefois au fait que Judal pourrait quant à lui le crier sur tous les toits.

Le professeur aimé de ses élèves et apprécié par ses amis passa alors ses mains sur son visage, la tête penchée vers l'arrière. Pourquoi cette affaire était-il si compliquée ? Il s'en tenu toutefois de ne pas avertir Ja'far, afin de ne pas inquiéter ce dernier et surtout de ne pas se disputer. Sinbad n'aura plus qu'à prévenir Judal de tenir sa langue, ce qu'il savait difficile à réaliser. Mais il devait trouver une parade.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sinbad fut convoqué chez la famille Ren après que Gyokuen l'ait appelé au lycée pour passer le samedi matin, prenant ainsi le numéro du violacé afin de pouvoir l'appeler autrement plus tard. Le violacé suivit ainsi les indications imposées par cette femme et se retrouva dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison où une petite porte se trouvait cachée par la végétation. L'homme de main au visage caché par du tissu lui ouvrit la porte et l'emmena jusqu'à Gyokuen et Kougyoku qui l'attendaient dans le salon. Il était à peine neuf heures et Sinbad se demanda si Judal dormait encore.

« Franchement ! Butez le voisin qui fait venir les ouvriers à pas d'heure, ou je m'en charge. »

La voix railleuse fit redresser la tête de Sinbad qui s'asseyait tout juste sur le canapé en face de celui où étaient assise les deux femmes, portant alors son attention vers les escaliers qu'étaient en train de descendre en ce moment même Judal simplement vêtu d'un haut s'arrêtant à en haut de ses cuisses, mais camouflant assez pour ne pas être choquant. Pour la première fois aussi depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans sa salle de cours, Judal avait les cheveux détachés. Ses longs cheveux ébènes glissaient de ses épaules jusqu'à ses chevilles et sa main frottant contre son œil droit encore endormi donnait une moue adorable à l'adolescent.

Judal marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt en voyant Sinbad dans le salon alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour déjeuner, permettant ainsi à Sinbad de voir que le jeune homme ne s'y était pas attendu.

« Il fait quoi là, lui ? Demanda-t-il alors en le pointant, fixant Gyokuen avec un certain énervement qui surprit le violacé.

— Ton professeur a proposé des cours particuliers à Kougyoku pour lui permettre de rehausser son niveau scolaire, il viendra ainsi le samedi matin et le vendredi soir prochain. »

Le vendredi soir, à cette information Judal pesta furieusement et s'en alla pour aller en cuisine. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Le vendredi soir était un jour sacré pour lui, c'était enfin le moment où il pouvait sortir. La présence de Sinbad chez eux allait donc renforcer la surveillance et puis plus de temps il pourra passer avec le violacé et mieux c'était cependant Judal devinait à l'avance que des semaines d'abstinence allaient le rendre irritable très facilement.

« Où dois-je aller pour aider votre fille ? Demanda rapidement Sinbad en portant toute son attention à ces deux interlocutrices, Kougyoku gigotant nerveusement à sa place.

— Pour la première séance, je souhaiterai que vous la fassiez ici, devant moi. Ainsi je verrai si vous êtes aptes pour aider ma fille et si vous pourrez continuer, confessa sans négociation Gyokuen.

— Sinbad est un très bon professeur ! Rappela timidement Kougyoku, le visage fortement rougi.

— Tu parles ! Quand un élève pose des problèmes dans la classe, il l'ignore et se fiche bien de ses difficultés, précisa Judal en revenant vers eux une bouteille de jus d'orange entre sa main.

— Tu es naturellement doué pour les mathématiques Judal, avoua enfin Sinbad devant l'intéressé qui lui sortit un sourire carnassier.

— Je peux assister à la séance, Mère ? Je veux m'assurer que ce professeur n'enseigne pas des formules incorrectes à ma chère cousine. »

Sinbad ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Judal en cet instant, il le prenait pour qui au juste ? Il avait toujours fait son métier correctement et n'allait pas changer ses façons de faire simplement parce que le décor et l'atmosphère étaient différents. Cependant, sur le visage de Gyokuen s'étira un sourire amusé et accepta la demande du brun qui alla donc chercher une chaise après avoir déposé la bouteille de jus d'orange sur un meuble. Bouteille de jus d'orange que s'empressa de remettre dans le réfrigérateur un homme de main de cette femme au sourire aussi tranchant que la lame d'une épée.

Puis petit à petit, il posa sur la table basse son matériel pour travailler, à savoir sa trousse ainsi qu'un manuel pour aider la jeune fille qui, quant à elle, poussa un peu plus son cahier qu'elle avait déjà apporté. Comme la table était plutôt basse, Sinbad comme Kougyoku durent se rapprocher mais surtout se pencher pour pouvoir écrire et expliquer les problèmes que ne comprenaient pas la jeune fille hésitante. Comme d'habitude au cours de la semaine, Sinbad se montra patient et répéta le nombre de fois nécessaire sans montrer une quelconque trace d'énervement, mettant ainsi à l'aise Kougyoku qui décida de donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Une façon pour elle de remercier la clémence du violacé.

Violacé qui pourtant luttait férocement pour ne pas tomber dans le jeu tenu par Judal à croiser de temps à autre ses jambes, puisqu'il n'avait pas de bas, afin de déconcentrer leur professeur. Visiblement, il semblait à la fois gêné et agacé par l'attitude du brun qui quant à lui souriait de toutes ses dents après avoir remarqué le regard traînant de Sinbad au cours d'un bref instant. C'était si simple. Il tournait maintenant la situation en sa faveur.

Les minutes s'enchaînèrent de la sorte, Judal continuant son manège tout en alternant ses mouvements, pouvant se montrer parfois très explicite en écartant ses jambes l'une de l'autre et voir Sinbad écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Toutefois, le haut large du brun était si large que justement même les jambes écartées de chaque côté de la chaise, son intimité restait cachée. Seulement, le regard surpris de Sinbad valait tous les trophées inimaginables. C'était tellement drôle. De temps à autre aussi, Gyokuen posait des questions farfelues à Sinbad afin de tester ses capacités, faisant sourire intérieurement le violacé. Cette femme et Judal se ressemblaient énormément au niveau de leur personnalité. Mais par le sourire qui s'étirait sur le visage de cette femme, ces fois-ci amusée, Sinbad comprit qu'il marquait petit à petit des points.

Ainsi lorsque l'horloge sonna onze heures, Gyokuen lui ayant demandé de pouvoir rester si longtemps afin de se faire une idée exacte de sa personne, Sinbad commença à ranger ses affaires tout en félicitant sincèrement Kougyoku pour son travail et ses efforts. La jeune fille à bout de force alors que la journée ne faisait que commencer acquiesça simplement de la tête, s'étant étalée sur le canapé pour décompresser. Gyokuen se leva ensuite, présentant sa main à Sinbad tout en souriant joyeusement. Finalement, elle appréciait cet homme. Il était intéressant.

« Revenez vendredi prochain, comme convenu.

— Merci madame, remercia-t-il tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne, le contrat étant ainsi signé.

— Judal, raccompagne notre invité. Et va te changer je te prie, quand apprendras-tu les bonnes manières ? »

Intérieurement, Sinbad se mit à rire. Le jour où Judal se comportera normalement et deviendra poli ne viendrait sûrement jamais. Toutefois, Sinbad s'attendit à une quelconque remarque de la part du natté, ou bien même un argument bancale pour se justifier, mais ce qui arriva laissa plutôt Sinbad sans voix.

« Veuillez m'excusez Mère. »

Et en plus de formuler ses mots d'excuses, Judal se pencha vers l'avant bien plus sincèrement que la fois où il lui avait fait dans la salle des professeurs. Cependant, Gyokuen ne sembla pas en prendre note et s'éloigna rapidement d'eux. Elle retourna ainsi à ses affaires, entourée par ses hommes de mains, tandis que Judal se redressait et faisait à nouveau face à Sinbad. Kougyoku toujours assise sur le canapé ressemblait à l'instant plus à un fantôme qu'à un être humain. Elle avait subi trop de travail, et n'était pour l'instant plus réellement là. Son esprit était parti ailleurs, dans des contrées inconnues de tous.

Se mettant alors en route pour ramener Sinbad à l'extérieur, Judal s'arrêta toutefois devant les portes d'entrées. Ses mains tenaient les poignées mais il se tourna tout de même en direction de Sinbad.

« Cette fois-ci encore, tu ne veux pas visiter ma chambre ? »

Mais la réponse se lut très facilement sur le visage de Sinbad et Judal ouvrit alors les portes, laissant passer en premier l'enseignant avant de le suivre pour le raccompagner jusqu'au portail. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Judal accompagna Sinbad tout en faisant en sorte que ses pas soient assez brusques pour que son haut de pyjama dévoile de plus en plus le bas.

« Arrête de faire ça, grinça Sinbad après que Judal ait failli faire tout découvrir en y étant allé un peu trop fort.

— Oh ça te dérange ? Ou ça t'excite plutôt ? » Le taquina-t-il en voltant tout de suite sur lui-même, la brise de vent faisant davantage s'agiter son vêtement.

Sinbad détourna du regard avant de voir quoique ce soit, sa main cachant toutefois en partie son visage et ainsi ses quelques rougeurs. Judal n'avait donc pas honte ? Enfin, le violacé repensa à la fois où il avait trouvé le jeune homme dans un parc. Non en effet, Judal ne devait ressentir aucune gêne de ce côté-là.

« Comment je pourrais être excité devant une chose si vulgaire, maugréa le violacé pour sa défense.

— Allez me l'a fait pas ! Je suis sûr qu'en réalité, tu es aussi pervers que moi. Quel dommage que tu sois retenu en cage par Ja'far… c'est pas trop dur ? Je le supporterai pas personnellement ! »

Judal croisa ses bras contre son torse et acquiesça trois coups, certain qu'il ferait une crise à son amant si tel était le cas. Le sexe, après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux et c'était sacré. En plus, ce n'était pas dangereux pour la santé alors pourquoi s'en priver au juste ? De ce côté-là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas Sinbad. Puisqu'il se fichait de Ja'far de toute façon. La vie de ce dernier l'importait peu.

« Je préfère les personnes timides, à celles comme toi qui sont sans gêne. Au moins avec Ja'far, j'apprécie quand j'arrive à le faire craquer et voir s'installer sur son visage des rougeurs que personne d'autre que moi ne verrait.

— Sans gêne, tout de suite, râla Judal tout en engouffrant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux détachés.

— Tu cherches lamentablement à me séduire quand on est au lycée alors que je suis avec quelqu'un, et que tu le sais, puis tu m'appelles alors que tu es avec un autre homme. Dans un parc d'autant plus. »

Judal ricana à ces exemples. Oui, il ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer face à ça. Sinbad avait raison. Il s'arrêta ensuite devant le portail, laissant le privilège à Sinbad de passer devant et cette fois-ci de ne pas le suivre. Judal s'appuya néanmoins contre le portail, bras croisés contre son torse, et vit alors Sinbad se retourner pour lui faire face au milieu de la rue peu fréquentée.

« Tu devrais faire attention Judal, ton attitude pourrait te retomber dessus un jour ou l'autre, prévint Sinbad inquiet pour le jeune homme.

— Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, Sinbad chéri. Ça m'est déjà arrivé et je suis toujours là, non ? »

La surprise se lut dans les yeux de Sinbad et fit davantage sourire Judal.

Puis comme la dernière fois, Judal se retourna pour rentrer chez lui et laisser là Sinbad qui cette fois-ci pesta devant l'attitude du brun. Il allait lui faire le coup combien de fois de partir comme ça après lui avoir livré une phrase pareille ? Sinbad comprenait que Judal agissait de la sorte pour entretenir sa curiosité pour sa personne, et le pire c'est qu'il y parvenait d'une main de maître.

Il venait à peine de sortir de chez les Ren et pourtant Sinbad ressentait déjà l'envie d'y remettre les pieds.


End file.
